The Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin? Meet Hannah L.I.M. Potter, a spitting image of Harry in every way...except she actually likes the Slytherin Prince...Draco Malfoy.Is there more than friendship for Potterella and Draco? Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Author's note: HI! This is my first story...and yes, it is about Harry Potter (I kind of have an obsession). So, Harry has a twin, Hannah, who makes a few friends and pretty much does the same stuff as Harry (and maybe a little more!) I do not own Harry Potter, that is J.K. Rowling's publishment, but there are a few characters (dedicated to my lovely friends) that I created myself. So I own them, but the basis of Harry Potter isnt mine! So Dont sue me! And reviews are loved!**

Prologue

Lilly and James were dead, to begin with. And they had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. The babies they had left behind were left with Lilly's sister Petunia. Dumbledore had left a letter with the sleeping twins, Harry and Hannah.

Harry and Hannah slept on, unknowing that they were now famous, that their aunt was going to wake them in a few hours time with a shriek of surprise. Harry turned over and placed his tiny hands on his sister, who was sleeping facing him.

The moment their skin met, nowhere near Privite Drive at all, in Malfoy Manor. The new addition to the Malfoy clan, one year old Draco Malfoy woke with a wail.

Chapter 1

Discovery

It was a nice summer day and a young girl was lying in her bed reading a book.

That girl was me. My name is Hannah Lillian Marie Isabella Potter. My parents James and Lilly were killed in a car crash on Halloween and I was sent to my only relatives Jerko and Jerkette as I liked to call them sometimes (in my head of course, I'd be beaten if I called them that to their face). Their real names are Vernon and Petunia Dursley. They lived at number 4 Privite Drive. I do have a twin brother named after my father, Harry. The Dursleys have a son too Dudley, who was a fat lazy greedy slob.

Harry had a scar like mine, a bolt of lightning in the middle of his forehead. Mine was on my neck. The first question I asked my aunt was how we got them. We were told that we got them in the car wreck where my parents died. Harry was proud of his little quirk, but I was ashamed. I hid my scar under my black hair, or under my many coloured chokers and turtlenecks that I bought with my own money. I was considered a freak at school because of my clothes. I would wear on a normal day a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. But at school I wore the uniform in the oddest way. The tie would be undone and the shirt was untucked. I was despite my style, what the students called a browner. I never had any real friends, just a lot of back stabbers and traitors.

I will never forget the day the letters started pouring in. It all started two days before mine and Harry's eleventh birthday near the end of July. Vernon and Petunia never cared about my birthday. When I turned 10 the Dursleys gave me a stupid pair of Vernon's old socks.

When I came home from the playground Uncle Vernon started to yell at me. He always yells at me for the dumbest reasons. One time I told Dudley to tuck in his shirt Vernon said "You have no right to boss my son around." Then he beat me and sent me to my cupboard under the stairs that I share with Harry (one cramped cupboard plus one mattress…not very fun). But this time he was hollering about two letters that came in with mine and Harry's name on them

"Who would be writing to you and your stupid brother?" Vernon asked.

I said "I don't know don't ask me!" then I stormed to my cupboard to read when Vernon told me to go to Dudley's second bedroom because I was getting to big to be in that cupboard.

"You and your brother will share the smallest room. So get your stuff before I change my mind!"

It did not take me long to take my things to Dudley's 2nd room. There were four rooms in the house. One for Jerko and Jerkette, one for guests (mostly Jerko's brother Marge) one for Dudley and the fourth one for all of Dudley's stuff that would not fit in his room.

Most of the stuff in there was busted BEYOND repair. Like Dudley's 1st TV set, which he put his foot though when his favourite show cancelled.

When morning arrived however, MORE of the letters that Jerko mentioned arrived!

The letters were written on a parchment like paper in green ink. On the leaf of the envelope there was a crest with a snake, a badger, an eagle and a griffin around a large letter H.

That was when Jerko took us on one dumb vacation to the middle of the sea. When we went to bed there was silence. The next day was mine and Harry's eleventh birthday. We ticked the time off until we turned eleven on Dudley's wristwatch, thinking about waking him up for a good laugh.

Then, right at the stroke of midnight…BANG BANG BANG! Loud cannon like sound filled the tiny hut.

"Where's the gun at?" Dudley said stupidly.

Just as I got up to answer the door the door smashed opened. I almost fainted when I saw who came to call.

The man who was there was HUGE. He had a big hairy face and black eyes that glittered at all of us. When he spoke the entire cabin shook. Dudley gave a squeak and ran behind his parents, but Harry and I weren't scared.

"Hey if it isn't Potter twins!" said the man "I brought you and your brother a birthday present ."

All I could do was look at him. I didn't even know this person and he got me a present.

Anyways I opened my present while this guy I barley knew started cooking up some sausages for everybody. When I opened the box I saw a big squashed chocolate cake with _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND HANNAH!_ Written in blue icing my favourite colour.

"I might have sat on it some time on my way here, but it should still taste all right."

Harry and I stared at the man in utter confusion "Thank you…umm" we said together.

"The name is Rubeus Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid everyone does. So are you ready to go to school? I have had Dumbledore sent you over 500 letters but we never got a write back."

"What school?" I said.

"Why Hogwarts of course, Hannah. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid explained "You and your brother are both going this year."

"Wait. A school of what?" Harry asked confused.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry. You and Harry can do magic. You're a witch. And Harry, you're a wizard."

"We can't be!"

"So…the Potter twins not magic. Nothing has happened to you when you were hurt or angry?"

I gulped. This…Hagrid was right. I could make things happen. One time, my aunt had cut my hair so short that I looked like Harry and she hid all my chokers. The next day, though, it had grown back.

And Dudley's gang had beaten me at school…didn't I get revenge by setting a boa constrictor on him and his best friend Peirs Polkiess?

"I thought so. You'll both see. You'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"I am not paying for a freak to teach her and the boy magic tricks!" Vernon yelled.

"She is going; I have her money from Gringotts and another birthday present, an owl. She will not be denied her right to know her talent. Unless she does not wish to come to Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"I want to go; I think it will be fun."

"Absolutely not!" Petunia yelled "I will not have another freak in this family! First your mother, but not you and the boy, OH NO! I will not have another witch in the family! She met that Potter at that school and got married and had you! If she wasn't a witch, if she was normal, she wouldn't have gotten herself blown up, and we wouldn't be stuck with you ungrateful brats!"

"Blown up!" Harry and I said together "You told us they died in a car crash!"

Hagrid blew a gasket, pulling out a pink umbrella and poking it at Dudley's bum. He grew a pig tail where the umbrella touched it.

Then, Hagrid told Harry and I everything. He told us that we really were magic. And our parents didn't die in a car wreck. They were murdered, by this Lord…I think Hagrid called him…or well, let's say he shuddered it out, Voldemort.

By the time Hagrid told us the truth, I was pumped and ready to go to Hogwarts.

"You and your stupid brother are not going!" Vernon yelled "You are going to Stonewall High and be bloody grateful for it!"

"I said I WANT TO GO!" I yelled.

Just as I said so, the rain picked up thunder clapped and lightning boomed. A fire appeared in the grate. My eyes widened in shock.

"Did I…did I do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. It's natural for stuff like that to happen to witches and wizards before they get their wands."

And with that, the Dursleys went out into the rain and onto the boat and rowed away.

Hagrid pulled off his coat and threw it over me and Harry.

"You two can kip under that. Don't mind it if it moves, I have some mice in the pockets."

At that moment, I curled up next to Harry and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Author's Note: Chapter two! Hannah first meets Draco Malfoy. (I know it's Harry in the original book, but I thought it would be better if it was Hannah who met him first, then told Harry about it when they were on the train) Like always, I dont own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 2

First Meeting

It was settled then. Hagrid took Harry and me from the cabin to Harry's and mine's school shopping. Hagrid was right. He had got me an owl, a beautiful snowy owl, like Harry's. I named her Gwendolyn. Harry named his Hedwig.

I remember when we went into Diagon Alley. It was hidden in a bar that non magic people (Muggles) didn't notice. Hagrid took Harry to get a pick-me-up while I was left to be fitted for robes.

"Hello, Hogwarts dear?" the kindly witch behind the counter said, I was guessing it was Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop

I nodded, looking around my surroundings in wonder.

"There are a lot of them coming today, in fact, there is a young boy here being fitted now."

I was lifted up onto the stool next to this strange boy. He had platinum blonde hair and was really thin. But I felt like I knew him from somewhere. I was shy so I didn't say much. I didn't even know if he knew who I was, like the people in the Leaky Cauldron knew my brother. I was there too, but I was barely noticed.

"Hello." said the boy "Hogwarts too?"

I nodded.

"My father is up the street looking at books and my mother is looking for Potion ingredients. We are going to meet up later and get my wand. Maybe, I might drag them off to look at brooms. I don't know why the first years can't have their own. I might have Father buy me one and I'll sneak it in somehow."

This boy reminded me so much of me. I would love that idea of smuggling something in. especially a broom, I read about myths about people flying around on brooms. That thought sounded cool.

"Do you have your own broom?"

I shook my head sadly.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

Again I shook my head, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do, I could show you, at Hogwarts if you like."

I smiled and nodded.

"Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house…and I must say, I have to agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

I shook my head.

"No one really knows what house they'll be in until they get there, do they? But I know I'll be in Slytherin, all my family's been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

I shrugged.

"Oh my Lord, look at that man!" the boy yelled pointing to Hagrid and Harry who were holding ice creams (Harry was holding two) "Who is that?"

"That's Hagrid he works at Hogwarts."

"Yes, he's sort of a servant isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper."

"I hear he's sort of…savage. And every now and then, he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

I laughed "That's a good one. But I think he's brilliant for bringing me here…and stuff."

"That's odd. Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh, sorry. Well were they our kind at least?"

I nodded. I knew he meant witch and wizard

"Good, I don't really think Hogwarts should allow the other sort in, you know…Muggle born. Some never hear of Hogwarts till they get the letter."

"I was raised by despicable Muggles. And I never learned I was a witch until early this morning."

"Oh, you were raised by Muggles?"

"Yes. My aunt and uncle on my mum's side. They were of no help. Abusive little idiots. Smartest one in the family, I am."

"What's your surname, anyway?"

"That's," Malkin said "You done, dear."

"Well, see you at Hogwarts." the boy said

"See you."

After I walked out of Madam Malkin's with a bag full of robes and possibly a new friend, I went with Harry to Flourish and Blott's. The shop was a large, two floored building with magic books on everything! I had gotten all but one of my books; _A Standard Book of Spells Grade 1. _I found one copy lying randomly on a pile of jinx books. I picked it up and pulled it into my shopping bag. But it didn't want to go in. I looked to the book, and there was a hand on it. I looked to the hand's owner. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was tall and lean.

"Hi." I said. "I was going to get that book."

"Hi, I was too."

"Well, here you can have it." I said letting go of it.

"Thanks, here, I'll help you find another copy if you want?"

"Sure, thanks, I'm Hannah by the way."

"I'm Ivy. Ivy Duff. Nice to meet you."

"So…Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited to go. How about you?"

"Me too."

"I want to play Quidditch for my house. Do you like Quidditch?"

"I don't know what Quidditch is." I said gloomily "I only just heard about it from a boy in Madam Malkin's."

"It's a wizard sport. Played on broomsticks. You'd love it. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No. You?"

"I'm hoping Gryffindor, it seems by far the best. If not, anything but Slytherin. No witch or wizard from Slytherin turned out so well. You-Know-Who was one."

"You mean…if You-Know-Who wasn't a Slytherin I would probably still have my parents and wouldn't have this eyesore?" I asked pulling back my hair to reveal my scar.

Ivy's jaw dropped "Bloody hell! You're Hannah Potter!"

"Yeah, I am."

"They say you live amongst Muggles. Is that true?"

"You mean those despicable, undesirable beasts I have to call my family, schoolmates and neighbours, than yes I do."

"Don't say that. I live near Muggle neighbourhood and they aren't all bad."

"Muggles in my neighbourhood are almost all bad and abusive towards me. I only like Mrs Figg. She treats me well. Unlike my aunt uncle and cousin. They beat me, neglect me and treat me like a slave. And after I go back from here, I'm probably going to be beaten again for being a witch."

"Hannah, it's time to go." Harry said coming over.

"Do I have to go?"

"Sorry, but you do."

"Actually, Mr Potter," I kind older woman said coming over to the three of us "I heard everything this poor girl lived through. Ivy, would you like your little friend to stay with us for the rest of the summer?"

"Really, Gramma?" Ivy asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, if she wants to." the woman said smiling.

My eyes lit up. Away from the Dursleys two weeks early?

"Well, I don't see why Hannah can't spend the rest of the summer with her new friend. So it's up to her." Harry said.

"Harry, like always you rock!" I said "I would love to come! Thank you."

"My pleasure, Ms Potter."

"I'll go get her clothes, wait here." Harry said walking out of the shop into the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is so exciting! You'll love my dad. And you met my Gramma." Ivy said.

"What about your-"

"Mum? You-Know-Who killed her when I was a baby."

"I am so sorry."

"It's ok, I just hate how I never got to meet her. But I have my dad and my Gramma. So I've lived in some magic. My dad was Muggle-born you see."

Harry came back into the shop with my backpack full with clothes.

"Ok, Hannah. You mind your manners with the Duffs. And I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Bye Harry, I love you." I said hugging him.

"Love you too, sis."

Ivy, her Gramma and I went into the Leaky Cauldron and right to the fireplace.

"Where's the Floo Powder?" Ivy's Gramma asked.

"There, Gramma on the mantle."

Ivy's Gramma took the small pot of strange green powder and threw a small amount into the flames. The flames erupted and turned green.

"You and Ivy are going to go together." Ivy's Gramma said stepping into the flames

"Godric's Hollow!" she said and she started spinning out of sight.

"Keep your eyes closed, the soot in them is not fun." Ivy warned taking my arm and stepping into the flames.

"Godric's Hollow!" she said.

We started spinning I squeezed my eyes closed and gripped Ivy's arm tightly.

When I opened my eyes again, we were in a large cottage. I must've been in Godric's Hollow.

"Stay here. My dad has been dying to meet Hannah Potter. He will never believe that I made friends with you. HEY DAD!" Ivy yelled running upstairs. "YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHO'S HERE!"

I blushed. Nobody was ever dying to meet me. They were dying to get away from me. Well, that will take some getting used to.

Ivy came bouncing downstairs, with a lean younger man in tow. He seemed confused until he met my eyes. His own lit up as they raked towards my scar.

"Hannah Potter!" he gasped "Ivy, how'd you…?

"Met her in Flourish and Blott's. And her twin too."

He came up to me "Daniel Duff. Such a pleasure, Ms Potter, such a pleasure." he said shaking my hand.

"Dad! Hannah isn't a side show. She's my friend."

"Right, my apologies. Ivy, you can take Hannah up to your room."

Ivy walked me upstairs to the final door in the hall. It was covered in pictures of people on broomsticks.

"That, Hannah is Quidditch." she said addressing the posters.

We walked into her room, which was completely blue. It was like walking into a fridge. There was even a strange blue emblem on the duvet on the bed that read "Puddlemere United."

"My Quidditch team." Ivy announced "You can put your stuff on the bed if you want."


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

**AUTHORS's note: Ok, this is the third chapter where Hannah find's out Draco's name...thank's to Ivy. I OWN NOTHING IN HARRY POTTER! I own the character of Hannah Potter and Ivy Duff, that's it. I'm only doing this for fun! I am not, nor will I ever try to make money out of this!**

Chapter 3

The Train Ride

After two weeks of pure bliss away from the Dursleys, the night before Ivy and I went to Hogwarts was nigh. So after a large family dinner, Ivy and I went up to her room and double checked that we had everything, more importantly our wands (mine was rosewood and dragon heartstring.). I curled up in the cot next to Ivy's bed and went to sleep after around twenty minutes. I was too excited to fall asleep earlier.

The next morning I woke up at five in the morning. Ivy woke up a couple minutes after me and we checked over our supplies again. We took out our letters and checked if we had our train tickets, which we did. Then we talked about what we were going to expect at Hogwarts.

When the rest of the house woke up, we ate a hurried breakfast and packed our stuff into our trunks. In an hour we were on our way to King's Cross station.

We got to the station, where there were Muggles looking confused at the long line of kids with their cloaked parents. Some carried owls, some cats and one boy had a toad.

I walked into the platform line and saw the blonde haired boy from Diagon Alley in front of me. For some reason, since I met him, I couldn't get him off my mind.

"Ivy!" I whispered excitedly

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You remember that blonde boy from Madam Malkin's I told you about? That's him in front of us!"

Ivy glared "You don't want to be excited over him. That's Draco Malfoy. I know he's going to be a Slytherin."

"Why?"

"Nobody good ever comes from Slytherin, remember? His father was a Death Eater. So he can't possibly be any good."

"A Death what?" I asked.

"A Death Eater. You-Know-Who's followers. I'd stay away if I were you."

I saw Draco Malfoy run through the ticket booth and disappear.

We were going to run through the thing? Oh well, so I took my trunk on the trolley and broke into a run and braced for a crash. It never came. I kept running. I opened my eyes and saw a large plastic sign that read "Hogwarts Express eleven o'clock." I was there. At last.

The red train poured smoke over the faces of some of the taller kids, Draco Malfoy too he coughed and covered his face with his shirt.

_Why does he seem so intriguing? _I thought.

Ivy and I bid goodbye to the Duffs and I said thank you for their generous hospitality. Ivy and I went to the nearest empty compartment and sat down.

Later, to my delight, the mop topped head of my brother walked in.

"HARRY!" I screamed running up to hug him.

"Hey, sis. Anyone else sitting here?" he asked Ivy.

"No, have a seat." Ivy said.

"Right, I almost forgot, Harry this is Ivy. Ivy, you met my twin brother, Harry Potter?"

"Nice to meet you, Ivy." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Harry." Ivy responded shaking his hand.

Harry sat down across from me and we started talking about our last couple of weeks when another boy walked in. he had red hair, freckles and was really tall.

"Hi," he said shyly "is anyone sitting in that spot? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, have a seat." Harry said, nodding to the seat next to him.

The boy sat down next to Harry and we began to talk about our lives. Turns out, the boy, whose name was Ron Weasley was a pure blood…but he was called a blood traitor because his father loved everything to do with Muggles.

"And you guys should hear Hannah sing! She is phenomenal!" Harry told Ron and Ivy.

"Harry, I'm not that good."

"Are you nuts? You're great! Sing them a little something!"

"Yeah!" Ron chirped.

"Come on, Hannah! Don't be bashful!"

"Um…ok." I said getting up.

"Oh, oh!" Harry yelled "Sing that one song you sang for the second grade talent show!"

"Um…ok." I said. I cleared my throat.

"I have often dreamed, of a far off place. Where a great, warm welcome will be awaiting me. And a crowd will cheer, when they see my face. And a voice is saying 'This is where you're meant to be'! I can find my way! I can go the distance. I'll be on top someday! If I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I've been through hell and back and found where I…belong!"

Everyone applauded and I sat back down and pulled out a book.

"You are great!"

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" a plump woman asked.

"We're all set…thank you." me, Ivy and Ron said.

"We'll take the lot!" Harry said digging some wizard money out of his pockets.

Harry took the candy sat down and gave everyone a bit.

"Harry, you little jerk!" I started, abandoning my book "When're you going to give me a bit of that money?"

"Oh, right. Sorry sis." Harry said digging into his pockets again and giving me a bit of money.

"Oi, Ron, these aren't really frogs, are they?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, it's just a spell. Check the card."

I took one of the packages Harry had, which said "Chocolate Frogs" and opened it. A tiny frog hopped out of it onto the floor, falling on top of Harry's.

"Dicken, Harry. You can't keep your food in your mouth?" I asked taking mine and eating it.

"I got Dumbledore! What'd you get, Hannah?"

I looked into the package, there sat a familiar face from my books.

"I got Merlin!" I shouted.

We spent the time eating our way through the sweets. We were later interrupted by two other kids. That kid with the toad, who's name we later discovered to be Neville Longbottom ran through our compartment looking for it. And a bossy little twat, who's name turned out to be Hermione Granger came back in asking if we had seen the same toad. I wound up taking a nap in Harry's lap. When someone worth speaking to came in.

"Hello," Draco Malfoy's voice said in a drawl.

"Hello," Harry said getting up, causing me to fall onto my back.

"HARRY!" I yelled, a little grumpy.

"Someone isn't a morning person." Ron remarked.

"You wouldn't be one too, if you got up at five this morning."

"Why didn't you sleep in, Hannah?" Harry asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. And I was just about there when I was knocked on my back, thank you very much, Harry." I snapped in a tone of mock anger, getting up.

"So it _is_ true then?" Draco Malfoy said amazed "they're saying all down this train that the Potter twins have come to Hogwarts. That's you two isn't it? "

I nodded.

The boy had two other boys with him, they stood on either side of him, like body guards.

"Oh, sorry. Where _are _my manners? This is Crabbe and Goyle." he said noticing I was staring nodding to the two boys "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered. I stared at him angrily just as Draco Malfoy did.

"Think his name's funny, do you?" I demanded, the same time as Draco Malfoy. I looked at Draco Malfoy, and he smiled. I smiled too, then looked away, a little embarrassed.

"No need to ask for yours. Father told me the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ivy said.

Ron looked away, embarrassed. He should have been, you don't just make fun of another person's name. It just isn't done!

"You may soon realize that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters." Draco Malfoy said to Harry and I. I went and stood next to my brother. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." he added flashing Ron an angry look "I can help you both there." he offered, holding his hand out to my brother.

My brother looked at his hand, then at Draco Malfoy himself "I think," he snarled "I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Malfoy sneered at him, "Your loss, Potter. I'd watch it if I were you. If you aren't politer you could go the same as your parents. You may realize this fact to late, Potter, but this choice of yours has made you an idiot."

I got up and faced Malfoy. He was taller by a head, but that didn't stop me from looking into that insulting rat face of his…no matter how good looking it was. Especially with his blonde hair slicked back like it was and those beautiful blue grey eyes narrowed in a sneer. I slapped him. Harry Ivy and Ron laughed.

"OHH! Burn!" Ivy said.

"You listen here, Draco Malfoy, and for your sake you had _best_ listen well." I sneered, poking him in the chest "Nobody…and I mean _nobody _talks to my brother that way…but ME! Ever talk to him that way again, I will rip off your head and have it watch me feed your body to a Chimera."

"Well, isn't this sweet." one of the bodyguards hissed "The little runt of a Potter is defending her twin brother."

"I'll give you 'runt'! I can flip a guy three times my size and weight. Just so you know." I snapped turning my back to the three boys.

"You may be new to the wizard world, Potterella, but you should know never to touch Malfoy." he said.

I spun around. Here's something people really should know about me. I get called "Potterella" a lot, and I hate it. I stepped forward and glared at the crony who called me that horrible nickname.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"Wow, stupid Mudblood doesn't know I called her Potterella."

I took one step towards him, little knowing that Ron was having Ivy hold him back.

"Listen here, whatever your name is. I do not like being called Potterella. Ever call me that again, I will personally rip you to shreds!"

"Want to try me?" the crony sneered taking a step towards me.

"WHOA!" Harry and Malfoy yelled together.

"Malfoy, you had best control your lackeys. And keep them the bloody hell away from my sister!"

Malfoy just sneered and walked out. Then he looked in at me and winked.

"Hope to see you in Slytherin." he smirked.

"OHHH!" I yelled when he was out of earshot "That Malfoy! What a rude ignorant prat!"

"Told you so." Ivy said.

"I'm going to change before we get to Hogwarts, I'll see you in a couple minutes." I said grabbing my bag with my uniform.

"And by the way," Ivy called out "That was an awesome slap!"

I walked down the corridors of the train and heard Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle arguing.

"What do you see in that girl, Malfoy? She is a prat! Just like her twin."

"CRABBE!" Malfoy hissed insulted "You aren't to speak of her that way. And the reason why I assume she has potential is because she isn't afraid to speak her mind…and not to mention she's really… spirited."

"And you think she's nice looking."

"Shut up, Goyle! I do not."

"Do so."

"Not."

"So."

"Not.

"So times infinity!"

"DAMN!"

"HA! You do think she's nice looking."

"Well, she's easy on the eyes."

"What part of her, Malfoy? Is it the way her ebony hair contrasts her pale white skin? Was it the fire in her green eyes as she slapped you?"

"HA! Her eyes were metallic blue!"

"HA! Thank you for proving our point. You want her, Draco. Don't even deny it."

I took a deep breath and walked through.

"Speak of the devil." Malfoy said "If it isn't Potterella."

I turned around to face him "I will _thank_ you," I snapped "not to call me 'Potterella'. My name is Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter. It isn't Potterella. So you may address me as Hannah. Or you will not address me at all. And call me Potterella again, I will completely, and with devoid of mercy, rip your tongue out of your mouth." with that I spun on my heel and went for the change rooms. Malfoy blocked my way.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"The chance to be your friend."

Goyle coughed which sounded like "Whipped!"

"You are doing a piss-poor job of it." I snapped going around him.

"Listen, Hannah," he started grabbing my upper arm "we got off on the wrong foot. Can I get another chance?"

I looked into his face. He had a red mark on his cheek from when I slapped him, but his other cheek was pink. Was he blushing?

"Very well, Malfoy. I will give you another chance. However, insult my twin again and I will make sure that that red mark on your face will seem tame compared to what I could do to you."

"Shake on it?" Malfoy asked holding out his hand.

I didn't hesitate. I took his hand and shook it once.

"That incident in my compartment never happened, Malfoy." I said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that." Malfoy said.

"Than what am I going to call you?"

"My first name…Draco."

"Oh, very well, Draco then. I just so happen to like that name."

"Going to change into your robes?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm bored so I'll keep you company."

"Um…OK!"

"Crabbe, Goyle, go back to our compartment. I'll be fine."

The twin terrors gave him a reproachful look then went in the opposite direction in which I came.

"Shall we?" Draco offered his arm.

"We…shall?" I said taking his arm. This was strangely gentlemanly for a near total stranger.

I went into the change room, with Draco standing just outside. I was near ready, I was only missing my tie.

"Uh, Draco?" I called out.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded in the stall next to mine.

"Do you have my bag? Cause I think I left my tie in it."

"You mean this tie?" he asked wittily throwing my tie over the wall.

"Yeah, thanks."

I fiddled a little until my tie was…well tied to my standards then stepped out of the stall, Draco close behind.

"Holy…crap, Hannah. That has got to be the sorriest excuse of a tie I have ever seen. Here, let me…" Draco teased undoing my tie and fixing it.

"Hey, you are a guy. You know more about crap like this than I do. At my Muggle school, I always kept it undone, I never really bothered with it."

"Well, I need to teach you how to do it…properly. There, that looks much better."

"Thank you."

"Now to get the princess back to her compartment before her twin starts wondering where she is."

"Oh, shut up." I teased.

"Hey, the wizard world isn't safe for a petite young girl like yourself to be walking along the Hogwarts Express alone. You need a chaperone…lucky for you I am available to fit that description."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Idiots, they will probably have eaten half my lunch by the time I get back…well half each."

"You poor thing! Here…" I said taking out half the lunch Mrs. Duff had packed for me.

"You're a sweet girl, really. But I think I can survive until the feast."

At the end of that sentence, we were nearing my compartment.

"Well, I think you can handle a small walk on your own…so I guess I'll be seeing you at the platform." he raised my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Until then, Potterella."

I was going to reprimand him for calling me "Potterella" again, but I was a little flustered.

"Yeah, see you." I said walking into my compartment blush painting my cheeks.

"Hey, sis." Harry greeted "Why is your face so pink?"

"Umm…" I stammered "I ran into Dra-I mean Malfoy on my way to the change rooms. I made a bit of a fool of myself telling him off about him calling you an idiot."

"Oh. Little git."

I sat back down next to Ivy.

"Ok, what really happened with you and Malfoy?"

"How'd you know I was lying?"

"I'm just that smart. Now spill."

"Well, Malfoy was yelling at Crabbe for calling me a prat. Then we bumped into each other, made amends, and he walked with me to the change rooms and a little ways back here. Then he…" I blushed and trailed off, starting to talk about Ivanhoe.

"What did Malfoy do?"

"He…kissed my hand."

Ivy's jaw dropped "And you let him do it?"

"Yes. It was pretty sweet, actually."

The train slowed to a stop and we got off. We were told to leave our stuff on the train.


	4. Chapter 4: HogwartsFINALLY!

**Author's Note: Ok, there are four new characters intoduced in this chapter, which I created. But as always, I do not own Harry Potter! And I know that flying lessons are not until later in the book, but I thought it would make a shorter read. And for those who don't know, the Kitchener Rangers are a favourite hockey team of mine...I added a personal touch to my character (Hannah). So...enjoy the chapter, and as always, reviews are loved! **

Chapter 4

Hogwarts FINALLY!

Hagrid was telling the first years to climb into a boat. So everyone was scrambling to find a spot. So I found myself a little late to the punch, with the last place available was next to Draco and two strange girls. So I sat down next to Draco and turned to the girls.

"Hello, so you're the famous Hannah Potter we've heard so much about?" the one girl, with strange deep blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yes." I said staring at the girl with brunette pigtails and an aggressive air.

"Oh, this is O'Neil, and the girl redhead the next boat over is Vain, and I'm Drosie, Annabelle Drosie."

Draco snickered. Drosie glared at him.

"Think my name's funny? I don't need…or want to ask who you are. Platinum blond hair, blue grey eyes, you must be a Malfoy. I've read all about you Death Eater lot. I'm Muggle born, you see. You will soon find out that wizarding family's with Muggle relations are way better than pure bloods Potter. I can help you there. I can help you to know which people to talk to so you can be someone in this world." she said holding out her hand.

I glared at her with a look of pure disgust. "I think I can tell the right sort for myself thank you."

She glared at me back "I'd watch it if I were you. If you aren't politer you will go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You start hanging around with Malfoy and that Ron Weasley and it'll rub off on you."

"Talk to the hand, Drosie." I said holding out my hand.

"What was that Potter?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Draco.

"Well, are you going to answer? Or is Potty too big headed to talk to the underdogs?"

Our boat ride to the castle was short. Mostly because Draco and I couldn't stop talking to each other.

We made it to the Entrance Hall and we were escorted to the front doors.

"First years," Harper said "You are about to meet your first professor of Hogwarts." he knocked thrice on the door and a strict woman stood in the threshold, not a single hair was out of place.

"Hello, first years. I am Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall led us into the Hall, where a loud sound of laughter and talking coming from the larger hall.

"In a few moments you will be lead into the Great Hall and be Sorted into your houses." McGonagall announced. My heart started to pound. The time was going to come soon.

"There are four houses, one for each of the founders that created this school. They are called Gryffindor, for which I am the Head of House. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You will learn with the people in your house's year, spend free time in the house common room, and sleep in the house dormitories. Your house will be like your family in your time here. Any achievements will give your house points, whereas any rule breaking will lose you house points…the house with the most points at the end of the term will win you the House Cup…a great honour. You are to wait here while the rest of the school will prepare for your Sorting. Which will take place in front of the rest of the school."

McGonagall swept into the Hall, and my heart pounded louder. I was going to be sorted in front of the entire school? Man, was I scared.

"Harry?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry asked coming to stand next to me, Draco standing on the other side of me.

"Are you as scared as I am?"

"A little, what do they do for the sorting?"

"I don't know."

"I do," Draco whispered "all they do is put a dusty old hat on your head. It reads your mind and tells you what house you're going to be in?"

"Oh," I started "So in other words, it announces what house you're best suited for based on what's in your mind and your character attributes?"

"In Smarty-Pants terms, yes. But next time," Draco said "speak English."

McGonagall walked in and took us into the Great Hall. The ceiling was covered in stars.

"It isn't really the sky." Hermione Granger said behind me "It's just enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read all about it in _Hogwarts: A History_."

I turned around "I read that book too! A very interesting read if you ask me."

"Wait aren't you Hannah Potter?"

"Yes I am." I said pulling my hair aside to show my scar.

"Golly…" she said when I turned around

We were placed in a line facing the entire school. I placed one hand on Draco's arm and my other one in Harry's. I was freaking terrified!

"Relax," Draco said moving my hand till it was in his. "the Hat never takes longer than a couple minutes to decide on a house."

"You will take your seat on the stool when your name is called, the Sorting Hat will be placed on your head, and you will be seated at your house table. Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall started

I looked at this strange little girl with blonde pigtails sit on the stool. The hat was placed over her eyes. A few minutes later, the Hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table second from the right cheered as Hannah Abbot went to sit down. They did look remarkably daft and overly happy. It wasn't natural. No body is _that_ happy.

"Anyone in Hufflepuff is said to be a duffer." Draco whispered.

A couple of other people were sorted into that house, but "Alexander, Sheila." became the first Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws, from the looks of them, were pompous and snooty.

Then a girl named "Bulstrode, Millicent." was the first to be Sorted into Slytherin. I looked over to the table furthest to the right. They looked interesting…unpleasant with a touch of miscomprehension. Like my life…and me in general.

Drosie swaggered over to the stool when her name was called. The hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" as soon as it touched her head.

Crabbe and Goyle were both Sorted into Slytherin, much to Draco's pleasure. My heart started going a mile a minute. The only thing that kept my snack in my stomach was Harry's grip on my arm and Draco's soft grip on my hand.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

I reluctantly let go.

"Good luck." I whispered.

"You too. And calm down!"

McGonagall barley brushed the Hat through his hair when the rip at the brim opened up and screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the farthest right cheered as Draco half ran to the table with a smirk on his face.

The line shortened and every first year was called up one by one to be sorted. I witnessed my friend Ivy Duff be Sorted into Gryffindor. My brother took a while to be Sorted into Gryffindor, I could hear Draco groan. Until finally:

"Potter, Hannah!" McGonagall shouted.

I shyly walked over to the stool. I looked over to the Slytherin table, and I noticed Draco had a look of hope on his face.

There is something few people (well if Harry counts as a few) don't know about me. I can read minds. So when I saw Draco he was thinking _Slytherin, Slytherin. Please let her be in Slytherin!_

I sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat onto my head and over my face.

"Well, another Potter. Where to put you, where to put you? I see eagerness, consideration, and bravery, but also greatness, and a powerful air of you that makes you a born leader. I also see intellect, a willingness to do anything to be the victor. And a thirst, a thirst to prove yourself. Slytherin would be the best place for you, it's all here in your head. No objections? None at all? Very well if you're sure you're fine with it. Best be SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced to the entire school. I smiled as suddenly, a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder sounded through the Hall.

"YES!" the Slytherins roared.

"No!" Harry and Ivy groaned.

"YES!" Draco screamed

The Slytherin table erupted into the loudest cheers and applause as I approached. The next thing I knew, the prefects were shaking my hand up and down the table while Crabbe Goyle and "Zabini, Blaise" (who was just sorted into Slytherin) were chanting "We got a Potter! We got a Potter!" I had never gotten that much attention or admiration before in my whole life.

"Boys!" Malfoy yelled, dragging Goyle down into his seat "Don't embarrass the girl!"

"We got a Potter too, smart asses, so don't get so cocky!" a redheaded boy in a Prefect badge said to another dark haired prefect, who just joined in the chanting of "We got a Potter!"

"Whatever, Weasley. Either way, we got a Potter!" the prefect yelled.

I looked over to Draco Malfoy and there was a victorious look in his eyes as he saw me coming. I looked at Crabbe and he flew over to a further end of the table. Thankfully, it went unnoticed as I sat where Crabbe did.

"Thank bloody God you are a Slytherin!" Draco said.

"I can second that." a cold, emotionless voice said behind us.

I spun around in my seat. The voice who said it was a pale translucent figure, wearing old robes and covered in blood.

"That's a ghost!" I whispered to Draco.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that. There are ghosts that reside in every house."

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. I am the Bloody Baron, resident ghost of the Slytherin dungeons." the ghost said taking my hand. It felt as if it was dunked in ice water.

The Headmaster coughed and stood up "Now, before we begin our feast, I have a few words to say. And they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment and Tweak! Thank you!"

I just stared in confusion "Is he…is he a little daft?"

"Daft? Why Dumbledore is one of the greatest Headmasters and wizards the world has ever known!" a prefect said "But you can say he's a little daft, yes. Chips, Hannah?"

I looked down at the table. And as I failed to notice before, it was now full of food. There was never an array of foods I loved that I had seen before. Hamburgers, steak, pork and lamb, chicken, boiled potatoes, baked potatoes, chips and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

So, since I didn't eat much on the train, I took a very small amount of everything (well, except the humbugs. I'm not a real fan.) and joined in the conversation on home.

"I live in a Muggle neighbourhood. Pathetic eh?" Blaise said "Can't believe that I have to hide my broomstick from the neighbours."

"What broomstick?" I asked interested.

"I have a limited Italian broom that you all never heard of."

"What a load of crap, Blaise. I saw that boom and don't even lie to Hannah and say you don't have a Cleansweep Eleven." Draco sneered.

Everyone laughed when Blaise turned a bright pink and slumped down a little.

"Is it fast?" I asked, trying to make him a little less embarrassed.

"Fastest ever!"

"You got to show me in second year, OI!" I yelled across at Goyle, who was hogging the chips "Tweedle-Dumb, want to share some of those?"

Everyone laughed as Goyle slid the basket over to me, chuckling as well.

"Smooth nicknaming, Hannah. Got one for Crabbe?" Draco asked.

"I think so…how's Tweedle-Idiot sound?" I asked, laughing as Crabbe turned beet red.

"NOT COOL!" he roared as everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"You prefer Crabbiekins?" I asked.

Crabbe glared at everyone snickering into their food and focused on his share. "No!"

"Then Tweedle-Idiot it is!"

"You are a riot!" Blaise said.

I rolled my eyes and reached for a roll. I wound up brushing hands with someone. I turned to find Draco's hand right on top of mine. I blushed, I was never really touched by a boy unless they were my brother or beating me up. I couldn't pull away, all I could do is stare into his blue grey eyes. And he stared into mine. We both grinned a little.

"OI!" Blaise shouted "Are you two going to kiss or get your bloody hands out of the rolls?"

I pulled my hand quickly out of the rolls. And Draco immediately took a roll split it in half and handed one half to me.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No problem."

Goyle coughed again "Big wheels!"

"Shut up, Goyle!"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy. You were wheeling her. Don't even lie."

"CRABBE!" I shouted.

"Well, Draco, that skill is going to come in handy tomorrow. I hear we are going to be taking flying with the Gryffindors."

"Wait a second, what?"

"We are going to be learning to fly tomorrow with the Gryffindors."

"Five Knuts I don't fall off the end of my broom." I said to Draco, throwing five bronze little coins onto the table.

"Cut us off a slice of that action!" Goyle and Crabbe said together ponying up ten Knuts .

"You are so on!" Blaise chirped throwing down another five to the large heap of Knuts,

"Oh, what the heck! I'm loaded anyway. I'm in." Draco finally said throwing down his share. "Pass the pepper, Hannah."

I smirked "Check this out, guys." I said.

I focused on the pepper shaker then raised my hand. The shaker rose in the air and flew into my hand. I passed the shaker to a dumbfounded Draco. Crabbe and Goyle just stared at the shaker as if they were waiting for it to do something else that was amazing.

"What?" I asked finishing off my plate and getting some more chips.

"You're telekinetic!" Draco breathed awestruck.

"I'm what?" I said confused "I just thought that was something I could do because I was a witch."

"No, Telekinesis is a gift that both Muggles and wizards can get. You can move stuff with your mind. But we rarely get a telekinetic wizard. But you are probably the only one I've ever met!"

"I'm gifted?"

Draco and Blaise nodded.

"Oh, Hannah. Do you know if your Gryffindor friend has a boyfriend?" Blaise asked.

"You mean Ivy? No, why?"

Blaise blushed "Oh, no reason."

I looked over to the staff table and saw a teacher who really looked like he needed a good shower. My scar prickled for a slight second as he nodded courteously at me.

"Hey, anyone know who that is?" I asked, pointing at the teacher.

"That's my godfather, Severus Snape. He's head of our house, and I hear he prefers us to the Gryffindors." Draco explained.

"Oh." I said "No offence, Draco, but your godfather really could use a good shower. His hair's so greasy."

Everyone laughed.

"Hannah, have I mentioned yet that you're a riot?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you are."

I blushed "Thanks."

Dessert came after that, along with a few start of term notices. Like that the Forbidden Forest was off limits to everyone, as well as the third floor corridor on the right hand side, for some mysterious reason. Then we were dismissed for the evening.

"Come along, you lot!" our prefect yelled.

We went down, very far down into the dungeons, until we saw a brick wall with a serpent on it.

"Password?" the serpent said.

"Mudblood." The prefect said.

Then the wall opened. We entered the Slytherin common room. It was green. Probably because we were under the lake.

"The girls' dorms are on the left, the boys on the right. Now off to bed you lot! You don't want to oversleep on your first day of lessons. Good night."

"Well, good night, Hannah." Draco said smiling.

"Good night Draco." I replied.

I walked into the girls' dorm, and I met a fellow Slytherin dorm mate before I walked through the door with the silver plaque that said "Slytherin first year girls". I had run into her and fell to the floor. She was huge, even taller than Ron. She had brown hair and grey eyes.

"I am so, so, so sorry!" I said "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, what about you?" she asked in a rough voice.

"I'm fine." I said nervously "I'm Hannah, and you are?"

"The name's Bulstrode, Millicent Bulstrode. Would you like some help up?" she offered holding out her hand.

"Yes thank you." I said taking her hand. She hoisted me up onto my feet.

"So you're Hannah Potter, are you?"

"Yes." I said opening the door and meeting the rest of my Slytherin dorm mates.

"Well, looks like we have Hannah Potter in our dorm." a blonde haired girl said "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

A blonde with light blue eyes looked my way and said "Hi, I'm Monique Clearwater."

A black haired girl with a green strand introduced herself as Amelia Finch.

And a brunette introduced herself as Lexi McMaster.

"Hi, I'm Rose." A brunette said, pinning up a hockey poster of my favourite team, the Kitchener Rangers.

"You are a Ranger fan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love them!"

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that one game where Skinner-?"

"So Draco Malfoy, huh?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You two an item?" Amelia asked

"No we are just friends." I said.

"Really? I see the way you look at each other." Monique observed

"And the way he said good night to you seemed pretty obvious that he likes you." Lexi chirped.

"You like him?" Rose asked.

"Maybe I don't know him that well yet. I'll sleep on it. Good night!"

"Night!" Rose and Pansy Amelia Monique Millicent and Lexi said.

I was so full from the feast and so tired from the trip here, I fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5: First Lessons

Chapter 4

First Flight

I woke up fairly early to get ready for classes. I saw a tie in Slytherin colours on one of my bedposts. I got dressed, in a pair of jeans and a blouse, put on my tie, put on my robes and went to wash up.

Rose and Pansy were in the bathroom when I went in.

"Good Morning." I said

"Good morning." Pansy said

"Dream about Draco last night?" Lexi asked.

"No I didn't." I said.

"You will, eventually. Oh no, you are in _no_ way going out of this common room dressed like _that_." Monique said disgusted.

"What are you prattling on about? My clothes are just fine, thank you."

"You look…well…you look like a _boy_!"

"Thanks, I will try not to be offended."

"If you want to be popular here, you need to dress like a girl!"

"Popular? I was never popular."

"Well, it's time you were. Ok, girls. Let's initiate Operation: Makeover!"

Millicent and Pansy grabbed me by the arms and I was dragged back to the dorms. Monique pulled out a skirt and forced me to put it on.

"There, you look more popular already. We'd better start now, we have a long ways to go."

Monique tucked my blouse into the horrid skirt and straightened my tie.

"Now for the makeup."

I went back into the bathroom and had every part of my face painted, perfectly, to hide blemishes and imperfections.

"Now the hair."

She straightened my hair with a spell, then pulled it up and tied it with a green ribbon. A spray of perfume and I was done.

"Let's go." I said, a little less eager now then I was before I went into the bathroom earlier.

"Are you eager to see Draco?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe come on we need to eat if we are going to fly today."

I half ran down the stairs, sure as I thought, Draco was waiting in the common room lounging on one of the couches.

"Well, good morning, princess." Draco said.

"Good morning." I replied.

"What happened to you?"

"Monique Clearwater happened."

"Say no more. You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes I'm starving."

I flashed my roommates the worst look as they giggled behind us.

"Better hurry then, Crabbe and Goyle are already there. They may just eat the Slytherin table."

"Oh no, how will we eat, like Gryffindors?" I said laughing.

"There we go. I bet Crabbe that I could make you laugh before breakfast. He owes me 5 galleons."

"Alright, now you are stalling."

"Right let's go."

Sure enough, by the time Draco and I got to breakfast we only had time for some bacon and eggs before classes began.

Draco and I went down to the grounds for our first flying lesson. We stood next to each other. With my other side occupied by Harry.

"HEY!" I screamed giving my brother the biggest hug I ever gave him.

"Hey, Slytherin." Harry teased.

"Shut up, Gryffindor!" I teased back.

"Good morning Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, I am Madam Hooch."

"The first thing you must do is hold your wand hand out towards your broom and yell 'UP'"

I held my right hand out when Draco held his left one out. I felt a sudden impulse to grab his hand. I shook it out of my head.

Another thing people don't know about me. I'm psychic. I see things that happen in the future.

So I had a vision. I saw Ron getting whacked in the face with a broomstick.

"Hey, Harry." I said, nudging my brother.

"Yeah?"

"Just had a vision. Ron's going to get whacked in the face with a broomstick."

"I can't wait to see that. But do what Hooch says so you don't get in trouble."

I shouted "UP!" and my broom soared into my hand, at the same time Draco's did.

I looked around the class, it turned out Draco, Harry and I were the only ones who had much success. Most of the class didn't even get their brooms to hover. And, just like in my vision, Ron said a particularly loud "UP!" on my twin's right side (the left side occupied by me) and his broom whacked him in the face.

Harry and I laughed.

"Shut up, you two! It's not funny!" Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Even funnier the second time!" I said aloud.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Promise not to say anything?"

"Promise."

"Harry, do you want to tell him about my you know what? Or shall I?"

"You do it. It's your power."

"Ok, Ron. I'm telepathic and psychic. I sort of saw that you were going to hit yourself in the face with the broom."

"And you didn't tell me about it! Wow! Some Slytherin you are!"

"Hey, I wanted to see it. So shut up!"

"Now I want you to kick off with your dominant foot, hover a few inches above the ground and lean to dismount." Hooch ordered

One boy, the one I saw on the train station with the toad rose way higher then a few feet nearly higher than the Gryffindor Tower. He tried to lean to get back on the ground again, but she slid off the broom, straight down. I heard a SNAP!

Hooch rushed to him, obviously a Gryffindor.

"Broken arm. I want you all to stay on the ground or I will make sure you will get detention!" Hooch said accompanying the boy to the hospital wing.

Draco stooped to the ground to pick up a large clear ball. "Did you see his face? If the fat lug had given this a squeeze, he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass."

I laughed "I know, the clumsy oaf!"

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?" Draco asked flying off.

"Oh, he's going to get into so much trouble!" Hermione Granger shouted.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco teased. "A bit beyond your reach?"

Harry and Ivy climbed onto their brooms, and I heard Hermione Granger.

"Harry Ivy, no _way_! You heard what Madam Hooch said, and besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

Then Harry and Ivy flew up to face Draco. Ivy coming right behind Harry.

"Give it here, Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry yelled.

I mounted my broom and flew in between them.

"Guys, stop! You are going to break someone's neck!"

"I want to break his neck!" Ivy yelled.

"That so?" Draco asked, tossing the ball in the air.

Ivy flew at Draco and body checked him, causing him to fall off his broom. I gasped and took a dive. Just before Draco hit the ground, I grabbed hold of his wrist.

Draco was breathing heavy when he clambered onto my broom. "You just saved my neck!" he gasped out.

"You're welcome." I smirked, dismounting the broom.

When Harry and Ivy dismounted, however, McGonagall was waiting for them, livid as she ever looked.

"Mr Potter! Ms Duff!" McGonagall gasped out "Never in all my time at Hogwarts…you could have broken your necks! You are both coming with me!" she finished, grabbing Harry and Ivy's robes and pulling them away.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. My twin brother and my new best friend were most likely going to be expelled from Hogwarts on their very first day.

And what if Ivy wasn't expelled? She was going to be so mad that I picked Draco's side!

At lunch that day, I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Ivy sitting with Harry and Ron. Our eyes met and she looked a little mad. Just my luck! My first good friend in eleven years and I screw it all up!

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for Potions class, where I had earned twenty points for Slytherin, much to Snape's surprise.

Once I walked in with Draco, the round faced boy with the toad rushed up to me, fresh out of the hospital wing.

"Um…hi?" I said nervously.

"Hi." the boy said nervously.

"Can she help you, Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"Um…um…" Longbottom said, not taking eyes off of me.

_Take a picture, it'll last longer, weirdo. _I thought.

"Take a picture, Longbottom, it'll last longer!" Draco snapped, having Crabbe and Goyle push Longbottom out of the way.

"Hey, you didn't get expelled!" I said, sitting down in the second row from the front.

"Yeah, I got a try out for the house Quidditch team." Ivy said.

"DUDE!" I said as Ivy sat next to me. Draco flashed her a dirty look and went to sit with Blaise in the front row across from us.

"So you're Slytherin, huh?"

"Yeah. They really aren't so bad once you get to know them."

"But then they turn out to be evil. Let's make a pact right now that we won't end up like the stereotypical Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Agreed." I said taking her outstretched hand and shaking once.

"You had better not turn evil now!' Ivy teased, causing me to laugh.

Potions was held in the dungeons. And, like every other class, Snape stopped at mine and Harry's name when he took attendance.

"Potter."

"Here!" me and Harry chimed together.

"Potter, Hannah."

"Here!" Harry and I said again.

"Gee, Harry." I teased "I didn't know you changed your name to Hannah."

The whole room burst into a fit of laughter. Even Harry and Professor Snape chuckled a little bit.

"In my class." Snape started afterwards "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations. I could teach you all-" he paused looking to Draco and I, and smiled slightly "how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in Death. At least, if you all aren't as big a group of dunderheads as I normally have to teach."

I stood up straighter. I was ready and willing to prove I wasn't a dunderhead.

"Ms Potter!" Snape asked suddenly "What do I get if I mixed powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

I smiled. I knew this answer "A sleeping Potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death, professor."

All eyes turned to me. Even Hermione Granger, who's hand shot in the air was shocked.

"Where would you go if I asked you to find me a bezoar, and what would I use it for?"

"I would look in the stomach of a goat, sir. And it would be used to save people from most poisons."

Snape looked at me shocked and impressed "And finally, Ms Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?"

"Actually, professor…" I started "Monkshood and wolfs bane are the same thing, and they also go by the terminology of aconite."

"Well, looks like fame for a Slytherin is everything. Take twenty five well earned points for Slytherin."

The Slytherins around me cheered and patted me on the back.

"Well done, Hannah. Excellent." Draco whispered.

Drosie and her gang of goons glared at me.

"Now it all!" she hissed.

"Ms Drosie! Five points from Gryffindor for that unwanted outburst."

"Ha ha!" I whispered in her direction, Ivy copying.

As Snape started a lecture on different Potions I whispered to Ivy.

"So, what do you think of Draco now?"

"He isn't that bad, actually. Though, I really want to know what that boy sitting next to him is like. What's his name? Brandon?"

"Blaise. And he isn't that bad."

"Now," Professor Snape said "I am going to pair you up and you with your partner will make a potion that will be used to cure boils. It is a fairly simple spell. And if you can't cope with it…well that's pretty pathetic."

Professor Snape began pairing the class up he stopped at me and Ivy.

"Potter, you will work with Mr Malfoy."

I said "yes!" at the same time Harry hissed "No!"

"Wait…which one of us?" Harry and I asked together.

"Ms Potter will be working with Mr Malfoy. Duff will be working with Mr Zabini. Zabini! Pack up your things and switch with Ms Potter."

I bid goodbye to Ivy and grabbed my book bag.

"Hey, Blaise."

"Hey, Han."

I sat down quickly in my new seat for the rest of class.

"Hey, partner." Draco and I said together "That was weird…" I paused and thought what I had said about the Potions' Master "Professor Snape needs a good shampooing." we whispered together, setting to work, trying to smother the fit of giggles we caused ourselves to burst into.

Professor Snape walked around the classroom, criticizing everyone, except Draco and I, whom he seemed to like (thank heavens, he didn't look like a teacher to be enemies with.). He was just showing the class how well Draco and I had stewed our slugs when there was a loud CRASH and a whimper, and Longbottom was drenched in the potion. Boils were spurting all over his body.

Professor Snape cleared away the mess with a wave of his wand and turned to Longbottom.

"Idiot boy!" he snapped "Did you put in the porcupine quills after you took the potion off the fire? Potter, why didn't you tell him! That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor!"

By class end, everything was back to normal, when the Potion's Master called me up.

"I heard you are a very good flyer." he said.

I gulped "I didn't mean to…I was trying to stop-"

"It's nothing, Ms Potter. I spoke with Slytherin's Quidditch captain, and he wants you to try out for the team! He will be expecting you on Friday night after dinner. Dismissed."

By dinner I was pretty wiped out. Drosie walked up to the Slytherin table as I was eating with Draco.

"Well, Potter having a last meal? When are you going back to the Muggles?"

"I am not going back, Drosie. I got a tryout for the house Quidditch team."

"You will wish you got expelled, Potter." Drosie scoffed as she walked off.

"What a total witch!" Draco yelled.

"Well I am one too, Draco."

"Not what I mean."

Later on in the dorm room, I walked in and saw Rose and Pansy looking at me.


	6. Chapter 6: A Date in the Forest

**A/N: Sorry for the double chapter here! Please pretend it's just one! This is the first chapter where something sparks between Draco and Hannah...like...not just friendship, if you know what I mean (but not _that way!) _I dont own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy!**

Chapter 4

The Forbidden Forest

"Well, did you get detention from Snape?" Pansy asked.

I turned to face Pansy, failing to see what she was talking about "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ugh!" Pansy groaned, stomping her foot in exasperation "When Snape called you to see him after the lesson, silly! Did he give you detention?"

"Oh," I said, catching on "No, I have a try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"No way that's so cool!" Rose asked, jumping up and down to show her excitement.

"Nice. When is the tryout?" Pansy asked, taking out her night clothes.

"It's tomorrow after dinner." I said, grabbing my book bag.

"Good luck tomorrow!" Rose said.

"Thanks." I said heading towards the door "I think I'm going to go do some homework downstairs."

"Ok see you later." Pansy said going into the bathroom.

I got out my book bag and quills and I slid down the banister to the common room.

Draco was there, waiting for me.

"Hey, want to go to the library?" Draco asked.

"Sure. But I don't know where it is." I said.

"I do," Draco said, grabbing me by the hand. "Follow me." He added pulling me along.

I couldn't help but blush. After that sudden craving to grab his hand during flying lessons, it felt pleasant for him to take mine.

His skin was slightly cold on mine. _Are my hands cold to him? _I thought _I hope not. Don't make a fool of yourself, Potter! Why am I worried about this, Draco is just a friend. A nice, good looking, smart, kind friend. Oh my gosh Pansy is right! I like Draco! _

The library was nearly empty, only Madam Frizzle was in the room.

"I told you I knew my way here." Draco whispered, grinning.

"Yeah, silly me for ever doubting you." I said.

"Both of you, out. The library is closed!" Madam Frizzle yelled shooing us away.

"Wow," Draco murmured rolling his eyes. "I know a really nice place outside, want to go out there with me?"

"Sure, but isn't it cold outside?" I asked.

"The temperature wasn't bad earlier. Come on, I think you are going to like it."

"Alright let's go."

"There is the rebel Slytherin in you." Draco said grabbing my hand again.

Draco had pulled me outside the school before he covered my eyes.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Shhhhh!" Draco whispered in my ear "I want you to be surprised the first time you see it."

"Oh I get it."

"I knew you would."

After a while, the temperature got slightly colder. Draco uncovered my eyes.

We were in the most amazing area of the school I saw yet. There were trees everywhere and every so often a beam of moonlight penetrated the darkness of the forest floor.

"Oh wow this is so cool!" I said, awestruck.

"Welcome to the Forbidden Forest." Draco smirked.

"When did you find this place?" I asked.

"I found it today, at lunch. I was bored so I went for a walk and walked in here."

"This is so cool!" I gasped.

"I thought you would say that, you were the first person I had to show."

I saw something gallop past us. I gasped.

"Oh I forgot to mention, there are some creatures in here."

"Oh."

"I think we should go back inside."

"I agree."

We both ran back to the Slytherin common room.

"That was fun." I admitted.

"Yeah that was. Too bad we can't do it again tomorrow, with your Quidditch try out and all."

"Yeah, I need to get some sleep, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Draco said, kissing my cheek.

I blushed. _Was that kiss platonic or was there_ _something more?_ I thought.

Pansy was waiting up for me.

"Did you have fun doing 'homework'?" she asked.

"Actually I didn't do any homework. I went for a walk with-"

"Draco?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Yes I went for a walk with Draco."

"Oh where did you go?"

"He took me to this place he found today at lunch. That was pretty much it."

"Did you guys do anything else?"

"Well, I did have a sudden urge to hold his hand during flying lessons today, and when I came up here he kissed-"

"HE KISSED YOU! Oh my gosh Hanna! Girls wake up! Draco kissed Hanna!"

"Pansy shut up! Draco didn't kiss me kiss me, he kissed me on the cheek."

"Aww that is so cute. That is the early stages of a relationship."

"You are right, Pansy."

"What am I right about?"

"I think I fancy Draco."

"I knew it, goodnight."

"Goodnight Pansy."

I crawled into bed and read my book. I don't know when but I fell asleep reading it.

That was the first night I dreamed of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

First Love?

I woke up with a start, I had dreamt of Draco but I couldn't remember what happened.

I ran downstairs after getting ready. Draco wasn't there.

_Well _I thought _I guess I could go down to breakfast alone._

I walked down the corridors. Sometime along the way I started singing a song I found all too familiar. It was a song I had heard when I found out I was an orphan, a song that I had wrote.

Suddenly I was spun around, I went for my wand.

"Calm down, princess, it's only me." I heard Draco say.

"Give me a minute to restart my heart after you stopped it."

"Sorry, I just heard you singing and I wanted to tell you that you are really good. Where did you learn?"

"I actually taught myself, I got lessons to play guitar."

"That is really interesting."

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

Draco and I looked behind us. It was that boy who broke his arm the day before, and got the potion splashed over him.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, Longbottom." Draco greeted icily.

"I never got the chance to thank you for returning my Rememberall. I'm Neville."

"I'm Hannah and this is Draco." I said.

"Who found it?"

"Annabelle Drosie."

"What a witch."

"I know. Do you want to come with me to my Quidditch tryout tonight?"

"Sure."

"Alright, meet you here after dinner."

The rest of the day went slowly, until dinner.

"Hey Potter." Drosie sneered looking over to the Slytherin table "Try not to fall off your broom."

"Whatever."

"POTTER! LET'S GO!" Marcus yelled.

"Oh, got to go Drosie."

After a quiet walk down to the Quidditch pitch Marcus spoke.

"Alright, I want to see what you can do. Hannah I want you to take these balls and try to get them through those hoops." He said pointing to the large hoops above us.

"Yes, sir." I replied, mounting my slow school broom.

I grabbed the regular medicine balls and picked one up.

"What am I supposed to do with them?" I asked.

"You try to throw them into the hoop behind me." Flint explained "I will try to block them. But I warn you, I am a pretty good Keeper, even though I play Beater."

"Oh, alright I get it now. But wouldn't I hurt you? These balls are remarkably heavy."

"They are around the same size and weight of a Quaffle. You will do fine."

"Don't need to explain anymore. I got it."

I had flown to the hoop as fast as I could. I wound up for the shot and the ball flew, right past Marcus and into the hoop.

"Excellent shot, Potter. Do you think you can do it again?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can grasp things pretty quickly."

Shot after shot I took. And shot after shot went past Marcus.

"Well, Potter, I could stop my older brother's shots, and he is a professional Quidditch player for Team Briton. Congratulations, welcome to the Slytherin Quidditch team. Do you own a broom?"

"No I don't." I said.

"I think we should get you one then. These school brooms aren't going to cut it."

"Well, I guess Snape was right about you. Congratulations you are on the Quidditch team."

"Thank you." I said.

"Alright, we have our first practice Friday after dinner. Be ready. I will have someone send you your team robes. Dismissed!"

I ran back to the Slytherin dungeons where, oddly Draco waited up for me.

"I can't believe it! I made the Quidditch team!" I said.

"I can, you have remarkable talent."

"Hey, so do you. Snape just didn't see it."

"I better get upstairs, Rose, Pansy, Amelia, Lexi, and Monique are probably waiting with bated breath for me."

"Later."

"Oh wait Hannah." Draco said, grabbing my sleeve.

"Yes?" I asked

"Um…never mind, I forgot." Draco said, blushing.

"Um…ok." I said.

"Alright, see you later!" Draco said, kissing my cheek again.

"Yeah, see you." I replied, kissing him back.

As I walked upstairs to the dormitories, I couldn't help but look back to see Draco Malfoy touching the spot on his face where I kissed it, blushing. I mirrored him as I walked upstairs.

"Well?" Rose said.

"Well what?" I asked still in a daze.

"Did you make the Quidditch team?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said absent minded.

"Alright," Lexi started spinning me around to look at her "Who did it to you?"

"Did what?" I asked.

"Bewitched you, of course, you sound like someone charmed you and you are just hearing every word we say." Amelia said.

"It was Draco, wasn't it?" Monique asked

"Maybe, I don't know." I said.

"He kissed her again."

"Yes, and I kissed him back. When I was coming up here, I noticed that he was touching the spot that my lips touched his face."

"Aww, looks like a romance is the picture of the day."

"Shut up, you guys! It was just a harmless little kiss. I have to go to bed; Draco and I are going to the Duelling Club tomorrow."

"Oh, maybe he is going to bewitch you for real to fall in love with him." Pansy said

"Pansy, what part of 'shut up!' don't you understand?" I asked.

"Every bit, when it comes to crushes."

"You guys are impossible! Good night."

I crawled into bed and pulled out the first book I saw. It was a romance novel. _What is with people and romance these days!_ I thought, putting the book down and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Midnight Duel

Chapter 6

A Midnight Duel

It seemed word had gotten out that I was the newest member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. It seemed everywhere I went, people were giving me strange looks and staring at me.

Drosie had since gotten worse. She went past the whole "know-it-all" teasing and went for more scarring insults like "So, Potty, how're your parents doing?"

Two days after I was put on the team, I was eating dinner with Ivy (who had agreed reluctantly to sit with me at the Slytherin table with Draco when Drosie walked up with O'Neil and Vain.

"So, Potter," Drosie started, running a hand through her hair "It seems that being the Girl Who Lived that's in Slytherin wasn't enough…you had to be the youngest Chaser too, eh?"

Ivy stood up and glared at Drosie "Shut up. And last time we checked, you weren't invited into this conversation, Drosie." Ivy spat.

"Tut, tut, Duff," Drosie sneered "surely a proud Gryffindor like you shouldn't be eating with the Slytherins. They're nothing but pure blooded scum!"

Draco and I shot up out of our seats "Shut up, Drosie!" we said together.

"Oh, so Potty thinks she can take me? You are most likely nothing without your precious Dracie Poo, or Captain House Traitor here." Drosie implied, flashing Ivy a dirty look at the term "House Traitor."

"I could take you in anything, Drosie!" I shouted.

"Really, Potter?" Drosie sneered "So…how about tonight, at midnight, a wizard's duel? Oh, wait! You don't know what a wizard's duel is, do you?"

"Damn right, she does, Drosie!" Draco said "In fact, Ivy's her second, who's yours?"

"Malfoy!" Ivy hissed, pulling Draco to her by the tie "What the hell are you on!"

Drosie looked at O'Neil and Vain, seizing them up "Vain. All right, Potter. I will meet you at midnight…say…the Transfiguration corridor? McGonagall always keeps that unlocked." Drosie smirked, taking a small handheld mirror from her robe's pocket.

"You are so on!" I snapped waving my hand to motion her away "Now pardon the French, but you can piss off now, Drosie!"

Drosie looked taken aback at the fact that I told her to 'piss off'.

"Fine, Potter." she said after a while, stowing her mirror back in her back "I'll be seeing you at midnight if you think you're woman enough. Let's go, girls."

I scoffed, sitting back down to finish my dinner and turned to Draco.

"What did you mean-" I started, pausing to take a bit of steak "when you said Ivy was my second?" I asked swallowing and taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"A second-" Ivy explained glaring at Draco "is someone to take over for you if you die."

I gulped "But…" I stammered "Drosie couldn't possibly be able to kill me…right?"

"No way!" Draco said, taking my hand in his, earning a glare from Ivy "You and her are still young yet. The worst you can do is send sparks at each other."

I glanced down at the hand holding mine and turned a bright pink. We sat there in silence for a few minutes

Ivy was staring at Draco's and mine's intertwined hands "Malfoy," she started, taking a sip of pumpkin juice "take your bloody hand off of Hannah…now!"

We ripped our hands apart and stole a glance at each other.

I oh so wanted to kill Ivy for ruining the mood. But I had a lot on my plate at the moment…a duel at midnight…with my new worst enemy?

"So…" I said, starting to finish off my dinner "what happens if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Simple," Ivy said, taking her book bag in hand "you throw your wand to Draco, and I go and punch Drosie in the face!"

I laughed "Ivy, I love you!" I said, taking my book bag and getting up.

"Love you too."

"I hate to burst bubbles," Draco said, following Ivy and I out of the Hall "but I can't come to the duel. I have to do homework for Potions."

"Oh, I've finished that already." Ivy said with a smirk. "Hannah, I'll come and get you for the duel tonight at say…eleven thirty?"

"Sure, Ivy." I said smiling "See you then." I added, walking towards the dungeons with Draco.

…

That night, at eleven thirty, I was shaken awake. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and found myself looking at Pansy.

"Oh, hey." I said sleepily.

"Your friend Ivy's here." Pansy explained, crawling back into her bed.

"Thanks, Pancake." I said.

"Pancake," Pansy said drowsily "I like that nickname. Good luck in the duel." she finished as she went back to sleep.

I took my wand from the nightstand and walked out of the dorm quietly, so not to wake Pansy, Rose, Amelia, Monique and Lexi.

I snuck down the stairs and saw Ivy standing…in the common room!

"Hey!" I whispered, shocked "Where did you get the password to the dungeons?"

"I'll tell you later." Ivy whispered, waving her wand "Let's go! We have to get to the Transfiguration corridor." she added, taking hold of my pyjamas and steering me out the door.

We walked for what felt like ever when we ran into someone.

"Oh no!" I whispered "We're done for, Ivy!"

"Hannah?" the voice of my brother asked.

"Harry?" I asked taking out my wand "_Lumos!_"

My wand tip ignited, revealing the bespectacled face of my brother. "Holy crap, Harry!" I hissed "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Like you didn't scare the hell out of us!" Ron's voice hissed in the shadows as another wand tip ignited, this time revealing the redheaded face of Ron Weasley.

"How many people are breaking rules this evening! If we all get caught we will most likely be expelled!" the shrill bossy whine of Hermione Granger scorned all of us. A third wand tip ignited revealing her signature bushy brown hair and buck teeth.

"H-H-Hannah's here?" the nervous voice of Neville Longbottom whispered as Harry's face left mine and turned to Neville's terrified one.

"Yes, Neville!" Ivy mouthed "And me. Now we have to go and find Drosie."

"She challenged me to a duel in the Transfiguration corridor." I explained twirling my wand around in my fingers, causing the light to move in a circular motion.

"Malfoy challenged me to a duel, too!" Harry said, awestruck "Except he said in the Charms corridor!"

"Ok, let's go to the Transfiguration corridor with Hannah, mate. Then we can defend her if Drosie gets violent." Ron suggested.

"Let's go to the Charms wing first. Then I'll give Draco a piece of my mind about duelling my brother!" I suggested.

"Agreed." Hermione Granger said "We'll teach him to break rules!"

"No one asked you!" Ron spat, spinning around to face her "You're only here to keep us out of trouble."

Hermione Granger rolled her eyes and walked to my side. "I'm with Hannah…Neville?"

Neville gulped as I turned my gaze to him "Yeah, I-I'm with Hannah too!" he said finally.

"Ok, ok, fine!" Ron said, defeated "We'll go to the Charms corridor first. It's just about midnight anyways."

Ron, Hermione Granger, Neville, Harry, Ivy and I went down to the Charms corridor to wait for Draco, but minutes passed after midnight and he never showed up.

"Little prat!" Harry hissed, tucking his wand in his pocket "He probably didn't even plan on showing up. Let's go find Drosie in the Transfiguration corridor."

Our large posse made our way to the Transfiguration corridor, where yet again, it was empty.

"The little git!" Ivy spat, tucking her wand in her pocket "She probably didn't even bother to show up! Let's get Hannah back to the dungeons before she gets busted."

We all started towards the dungeons when the figure of Peeves the Poltergeist swooped past.

"Well, ickle firsties out of bed?" he asked tauntingly, swooping down over my head "Should go tell Filch, I should."

I gulped. Filch, the caretaker and his cat, Mrs Norris were always a thorn in my side since I tried to gain access to the forbidden third floor corridor, mistaking it for a corridor to my next class.

"Leave us alone, Peeves!" Ivy hissed, making a run at the ghost.

Let's just say Ivy made a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves shouted once he got high enough "STUDENTS IN THE CORRIDOR!"

"Let's get out of here!" I whispered, tugging Harry to a locked classroom.

"Oh, no! Oh no! No, no, no!" I panicked trying to wrench the door open as I heard rushed footsteps coming our way.

"Oh, Han. Out of the way!" Ivy ordered, pushing me out of her way and pointing her wand at the door. "_Alohomora._" she said prodding the doorknob, which clicked.

"There." she said, pulling the door open "You're all welcome." she added, pushing us all in as Filch's wheezing voice spoke.

"Where are they, Peeves?" Filch demanded.

"Where's are who?" Peeves said, I almost heard the smirk on his face.

"The students you claimed were out of bed! Tell me which way they went!"

"Say please. Shan't say anything unless you say please!" Peeves taunted.

"Fine. Please tell me which way they went!" Filch rasped.

"NOTHING!" Peeves shouted. I heard a loud raspberry sound. "HA HA!"

Filch swore and I heard his footsteps retreating.

"Well," I started turning towards the group "At least we're not in- HOLY SKINNER!" I yelled when I saw what everyone was paralyzed in fear about.

A large, black three headed dog was growling at me. Neville and Hermione started to scream and run out the door, followed right after by me, Harry and Ron.

"Guys," Harry started, wiping the sweat from his forehead "I think I know why the third floor corridor was blocked."

"Good, then I'm going to bed!" Hermione snapped "Before you can think of another brilliant way to get us killed…or worse…expelled!" she added, stalking off.

"Ok, I'm going back to bed too, see you guys." I said, walking off towards the dungeons.

Once I slipped into the common room, I lit up my wand tip and saw someone leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. It was a seventh year boy.

"Well, hello, Potter." he said with a smirk "What are you doing out of bed?"

I gasped when I saw what the boy really looked like. His shaggy brown hair fell into his green eyes, and he looked as if he could take me down with one strike.

"Uh…I…um." I stammered, starting to back away to my dorms "I was just heading back to bed."

"So soon?" the boy said, grasping my upper arm. I gulped when I felt his hot breath on my neck as he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Because you and me could have some fun in the Head Boy dorms."

I struggled to break out of his grip "Let go of me, you pervert!" I snapped.

He gagged me and pulled me flush against him. "But then, how fun would that be for me?" he asked smoothly.

I whimpered, knowing I was trapped and was going to fall victim for whatever this boy had planned. I thought I was doomed until:

"_Preficticus Totalus!" someone's voice said in the shadows._

_The boy let go of me and I fell to the ground due to the great height. I looked up and saw my saviour._

_It was Draco, his wand was in his left hand and was peering at the boy's frozen body._

"_You ok?" Draco asked as he stowed his wand back in his robes._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a bit of a scare. Thanks for saving my ass and all." I said as I dusted myself off._

"_Well, now we're even for when you saved my ass." Draco said with a smirk "Now go back to bed! We have lessons tomorrow."_

"_Good call." I said with a yawn "Night." I said, kissing his cheek and heading upstairs._


	8. Chapter 8: Cupid is a fickle friend

**A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter that Draco really shows feelings (and not just friendship feelings) towards Hannah, Snape is having them do something difficult…a minor grade LOVE potion! Who knows what could happen, with Drosie in Hannah's Potions class.**

Chapter 7

Cupid is a Fickle Friend

The few days after the I actually nearly got raped (that was what I had thought) Draco and I became closer, almost never talking to anyone but each other.

The first Potions class since "the incident", Snape had us all doing something I found fun.

"Alright, I want you to pair up and collect ingredients; we are going to be making weak grade love potions."

My eyes lit up as I turned to Draco, his eyes nearly glowed.

"Hey, Hannah, be my partner?" Ivy asked, Draco yet again glared at her.

"Sure," I said "You go and get the ingredients and I'll stay here."

Ivy went off to get the ingredients, as I got the preparation together.

"Professor Snape?" Pansy asked "There is one ingredient missing, I can't find a lock of a crush's hair."

"That is the fun part, Ms Parkinson," Snape explained "You and your partner will divide the potion in two, and both of you will find your own lock of hair of your special someone. But I must warn you, this potion will not create love, just a mere desire to be in the potion brewer's company."

"I think I know who Potter and Malfoy are going to use it on, Professor." Drosie drawled, sneering in my direction.

"Who would that be, Drosie?" a girl asked.

"Simple, Nancy, they are going to use the potion on _each other_!" Drosie yelled, amidst a large group of laughs. I blushed and turned away.

"Shut up, Drosie!" Pansy yelled "Stupid Gryffindors think they have the right to walk all over the other houses!"

"Really, Parkinson? I always said that Slytherins were cold, heartless and uncompassionate. But I was wrong! Look at Potter and Malfoy!"

"What part of 'Shut up, Drosie!' do you not comprehend?" Rose and Ivy asked, Rose pulling out her wand and advancing on Drosie. Ivy standing up and making for her wand.

"Rosie, no!" I whispered "It isn't worth losing points from Slytherin."

"Get to brewing, ladies!" Snape ordered.

I got to helping Ivy with brewing the potion.

"So, who are you going to use this potion on?" I asked.

"I actually had a bit of a thing for Draco's friend Blaise."

"Aww. Looks like I am not the only one with a crush." I teased.

"So are you going to use your half of the potion on D-R-A-C-O?" Amelia asked behind us working with Monique.

"Yeah, I think I will." I said looking over at Draco and Goyle, who were talking quietly, looking at something.

As the potion brewed, a knock came at the classroom door. Snape went to answer it.

"Yes, what do you want?" Snape asked.

"Yes I was sent by Marcus Flint to deliver robes to Hannah Potter." The voice of Romilda Vaine answered.

"Very well, Potter! Your team robes are here!"

I got up and walked to the back of the classroom door. Romilda handed me the robes.

"And Flint said that there is a package for you waiting in the Slytherin common room." She said to me walking away.

I went back to my potion and tucked my team robes away in my book bag, to put on after class, and wear for my first practice.

After class, with my portion of the potion bottled and sealed away for future use, I went into the dorms and changed into my new robes.

The robes were dark green, with an under jumper of green and silver stripes; Slytherin colours.

I walked downstairs to dinner, where Draco was sitting looking more amused than usual.

"Hey." He smirked "You missed the Gryffindor team, they just went for practice; little do they know that they have to share the pitch with you guys, oh and I got your broom for you."

"Thanks." I said laughing opening the parcel.

All I could do was stare at the broomstick…a Nimbus 2000! I had heard from Rose that they were the fastest ones on the market!

"Holy Skinner!" I gasped.

"What the hippogriff did you say?" Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, Holy Skinner? It's sort of the thing I say when something is really wicked; like this broom for example."

"Oh, but why Skinner?"

"After Jeff Skinner, my favourite ice hockey player, of course you don't know what hockey is…"

"Yeah, I don't, you may need to teach me about it sometime."

"Hey, Hannah! Let's move, the Gryffindors are right for the tormenting!" Flint yelled.

"Better get going." Draco said an anticipating gleam in his eyes.

"See you." I said.

I grabbed my broom and walked off onto the pitch, where my Slytherin team mates were waiting for me.

"Glad to see that the Potter girl is finally here. So this is the team: your other Chasers Lucy Selwyn and Amy Dolohov," Flint started gesturing to the only other females there "Our Keeper, David Black," a nod to the well built boy in the corner "I am Beater alongside Blaise Zabini." Again, Flint gave a nod to the only other person in mine and Draco's year. "And my favourite Seeker, Terry-Anne Higgs."

"Nobody knows you are on our team yet. But the Gryffindors may find out today, let's get on the pitch Slytherins, and cause some havoc!"

One by one the team filed out of the dressing room, onto the pitch. The first thing I heard was a lot of shouting.

"Get behind someone Potter!" Flint hissed as someone, no doubt the Gryffindor captain flew over to Flint.

"Flint!" the boy yelled "You know I booked the pitch for tonight! Go find another time to practice!"

"Well, Wood, according to Snape we can have this pitch tonight to train our new players."

"What new players? I only see a new play_er_." Wood objected nodding to Zabini as the rest of the Gryffindor team flew over to us.

"Alright, Potter, come over and greet the opposition!" Flint shouted.

I stepped out from behind Lucy. I walked up to the head of the group.

"Hannah?" Harry asked. My jaw dropped.

"Harry?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I could ask you the same question."

"Same as you, except for I'm a Slytherin."

I grabbed the Quaffle.

"Alright, who is going to try to block me?"

"I think I can stop you, Potter." Black said mounting.

"Good, I would love to see you try, Black. She is amazing, should have seen her try out, got every shot past me. Powerful arm, that girl's got." Flint said.

"Then we have some competition for next week guys, better let them fly in peace, the little scum that they are." Wood scoffed.

"Gryffindors," Selwyn said "spoiled brats."

I grabbed the Quaffle from Selwyn and flew in the direction of Black.

"Bring it on, Potter. I'm not afraid of any girls." Black sneered.

"You should be afraid of me." I smirked back, throwing the Quaffle.

Black flew to try to get it, but the Quaffle was too fast and powerful for him, it went through the hoop.

"Way to go, Potter!" Dolohov cheered "I have never been able to get past Black. You did it on your first shot! I am impressed."

"Thank you." I said smiling and taking a bow.

"Stupid Gryffindors cut our practice! Well I will see you guys at our first game next week, we play Gryffindor. Get some rest. I will talk to separate positions before the match."

"Nice work at practice. I saw you. Pretty good for Muggle raised." Draco said in the nearly deserted common room.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, in Potions, when we made the love potion?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Um, who were you planning to use it on?"

"I don't know for sure."

"Any ideas?"

"Not really, who were you planning to use it on?"

"I have an idea, but I don't know how you are going to react."

_Me, me, me let him be talking about me!_ I thought.

"Who did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I was thinking…um…to save it for…a girl I am kind of wild about."

"Aww, that is kind of sweet."

"Yeah, I know she kind of has it for me too, but I don't know what she really thinks of me."

"Well, maybe just ask her, and see what she says." I offered.

"I am kind of shy about it, since a lot of people in other houses, Drosie especially, keeps making fun of me and her about our relationship."

A bell rang in my head "Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I should say, it could ruin this thing we have. I'm going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." He said looking away but still kissing my cheek.

"Yeah…Night" I replied, kissing him back.

As I climbed upstairs, I had three things on my mind.

One, Draco Malfoy liked me.

Two, there is a part of him that really was bugged over the fact we were made fun of.

And three, I had definitely developed a crush on him.


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch and Sisterhood

Chapter 8

Quidditch

The next week was nerve shattering. I could barely think about anything but the upcoming match against my twin.

The day of the match I couldn't focus on breakfast. I was so nervous I could barely eat.

"Hannah, eat something!" Draco said.

"I can't! I'm freaking scared!"

"Calm down, and eat something, preferably some bacon and eggs. Quidditch needs strength, which comes from protein, and energy, which you can get…"

"From toast, yeah, I know." I said grabbing a piece of bacon and biting into it. "It's not the breakfast that worries me, I'm scared of screwing up."

"POTTER! Let's go! We got a match to win."

My heart raced. It was time.

"Good luck!" Draco said.

"Thanks." I said my heart slowing some "HEY FLINT WAIT UP!" I yelled running after the team.

In the dressing room, I held on to what little breakfast I ate as Flint started his speech.

"All right, guys. This is it. We practiced all week together and I know we are ready."

I pulled on my Quidditch cloak and jammed my hands in my pockets. I found something in the left pocket and pulled it out. It was a ring, with a large green stone surrounded by a silver band. There was a note in the right pocket.

Hannah,

I thought you could use a little bit of luck or courage. So I'm going to loan you my good luck charm. Go get 'em Princess

You-Know-Who

I smiled a little as I put it on my right hand _Draco I swear to Skinner, I love you for this._ I thought. My breakfast settled back into my stomach.

The crowd gathered and another student started commentating.

"Hello Hogwarts! And welcome to the first Quidditch match of the term, where we have the Gryffindors, with their new Seeker Harry Potter!" the commentator paused as a large part of the crowd cheered. The Gryffindors were out on the pitch. I fiddled with the ring band and my heart slowed…_Bring it on!_

"And the Gryffindors will be facing their rivals…"

"This is it guys." Flint said getting up.

"the Slytherins!"

I followed Flint out onto the pitch, amidst the jeers of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Slytherins cheered. Beads of sweat poured down my face.

"And a little fun fact for the Slytherin team, they have two new players. Beater Blaise Zabini and Chaser…oh dear Hannah Potter. Lots of tension today folks, but I have to admit that Slytherin Potter is rather good looking…if she was a Gryffindor I'd-"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall shouted.

Madam Hooch walked out onto the pitch.

"Captains, shake hands." she ordered.

Flint stood in front of Wood and apparently crushed his hand.

As Flint did so, I glanced over at Ivy and Harry. Ivy gave me a nod and a smile, and I heard "Good Luck."

"Thanks." I mouthed.

Ivy looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"Mount your brooms." Hooch ordered.

_This is it, Potter. don't screw up!_ I thought as I yet again fiddled with the ring band. I kicked hard into the air and felt the wind whip through my hair.

As soon as Hooch released the balls, Ivy grabbed the Quaffle and went for Black.

"And the new Gryffindor Chaser Ivy Duff has taken the Quaffle and taken a shot at Slytherin Keeper Black! And…" there was a pause "GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

"GOOD GOING IVY!" I screamed, flying up to high-five her.

"POTTER!" Flint yelled, pulling me back by the robes "Get your ass in the match!"

I nodded sadly and dodged a well aimed Bludger by one of the Weasley twins, according to what Jordan said.

"Potter wrenches the Quaffle from Spinnet and heads for Wood!" Jordan yelled.

I shot and held my breath as the Quaffle flew to Wood.

_Please, please, please!_ I thought as Wood went to block it…and missed!

"Potter scores! Ten-Ten!" Jordan groaned.

"WAY TO GO HANNAH!" Ivy yelled.

I turned to Ivy and smirked, and I looked up to Harry, and he was clapping and whistling.

_That's my bro!_ I thought as I went back into the game.

Selwyn got access to the Quaffle and tried to pass it to Dolohov when Ivy intercepted it. I flew to try to get it off her when the unthinkable happened.

I was a meter away from Ivy when Flint played dirty, he flew up to Ivy's right side and knocked her off her broom. I gasped as she went falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"IVY!" I screamed as Harry and I (obviously our twin telepathy) dismounted.

"POTTER YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE SKY RIGHT NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!" Flint yelled as I ran towards Ivy, who had blacked out.

I ignored him "Ivy, Ivy say something!" I said.

And as though the words were magic, Ivy came around, slightly "Han…" she groaned out "my wrist…I think it's broken."

"Harry," I said to my brother "get Hooch to call a time out!"

As quick as a flash, Harry had gone to get Hooch down where Ivy and I were.

"What's happened?" Hooch asked, dismounting.

"Ivy thinks her wrist is broken. Do you think I could take her to the hospital wing for Pomfrey to look over?"

"Sorry, Ms Potter," Hooch said "but if you do that, then your team will be down a member."

"Can we call a time out?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Ms Potter." Hooch said again "If we do call time out, it would be for a replacement for you. So choose, your friend, or the game."

I look down at Ivy and remember our pact. I wasn't planning to bitch out and not help my friend when she needed me the most.

"Call the time out." I said sternly.

"Ms Potter…" Madam Hooch said, stunned.

"Please." I said.

"Fine…" Hooch said mounting her broom "Time out, Slytherin!"

Flint looked as if he was going to blow a gasket "POTTER! IF WE LOSE THIS MATCH YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME! DEAD!"

I looked up into the stands and flashed the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy an apologetic look. He nodded, as if to say _I understand._

"Come on, V." I said to my smiling friend "Let's get you to Pomfrey." I added, picking her up.

Ivy blacked out again as the Gryffindor team landed.

"Hannah," Wood said, shaking my free hand "I have to admit, I am surprised that a Slytherin would be doing this."

"Yeah, you're the first half decent Slytherin I've ever met." Spinnet added, patting me lightly on the back "How're you doing there, Ivy?"

Ivy came around slightly "Fine…" she groaned before she blacked out again.

"Better get her to Pomfrey." the Weasley twins said to me.

"Just take care of her, ok, sis?" Harry said, touching my shoulder.

"I will, Harry. After all, she is my first best friend." I smirked "Come along Ivy, we're getting you patched up."

Suddenly I heard a round of applause. I turned around and saw that a group of Gryffindors seemed to like my chivalry.

I actually nearly cried as I dragged Ivy out of the pitch.

Ivy spent most of the trip there out cold, but as we got into the castle, she came around.

"What happened?" she groaned "And why is my wrist and head splitting?"

"You were knocked off your broom." I said simply "And you seem to have a broken wrist and maybe a concussion."

"Oh…" Ivy said, her eyelids beginning to droop as the weight of the unconscious world began to take over.

"Come on, Ivy, stay with me, now." I pleaded, hoisting her up again, her weight starting to cause my knees to buckle.

Ivy started to mumble incoherently, but I made out "Couldn't…you'd…turn…evil…no…pact."

I rolled my eyes and laughed "Ivy, even if you died, I would swear on your grave I wont turn evil. I don't plan to be a stupid Death Eater."

Ivy and I chuckled as we entered the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked as she ran into the room. "This is definitely a first." she said as she looked Ivy over "A Slytherin carrying in an injured Gryffindor. Normally Slytherins are nowhere to be found when something like this happens."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and looked to Ivy "Let's just say, Madam Pomfrey…" I started, yet again hoisting Ivy up to support her weight "I made a pact I want to keep. Damn, V, you are heavy!" I added, starting to lose feeling in my arms as my knees buckled.

"Well, let's get Ms Duff's weight off of you, Ms Potter." Madam Pomfrey said, pointing to a bed near a window "Put her here." she directed.

When I finally placed Ivy in the bed, I groaned as my legs felt the tension of carrying Ivy and I theatrically fell to my knees.

"Han," Ivy teased "I could do without the hammy acting. I'm not that heavy."

"Sure, V. Keep telling yourself that." I teased back, as I pulled up a chair and sat in it.

Pomfrey came up with a cup full of purple stuff. I made a face.

"What's that?" Ivy and I asked together.

"It's to help Ms Duff to repair her wrist." Pomfrey explained, as she helped Ivy sit up.

"That smells horrible." Ivy pointed out.

"Your right!" I added, pinching my nose "That reeks!"

"Oh, do be quiet, Ms Potter!" Pomfrey ordered as she raised the cup to Ivy's mouth.

"Ugh!" Ivy hissed "That tastes horrible!"

"Yes, but it's supposed to help."

I rolled my eyes and stretched myself out the width of the chair "Why is the stuff that tastes like crap is always the stuff that's good for you?"

Ivy laughed as Pomfrey ditched the cup.

"Stay for a half hour, then you may leave." she instructed as she went into her office, leaving me and Ivy alone.

"You ok?" I asked, toying with the lining in my robe pockets "Flint hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine. But when your team wants someone off their broom, they go all out!"

I rolled my eyes "We're Slytherins, remember the Hat's song? 'Us cunning folk use any means…'"

"'to achieve their ends!'" we finished together, laughing as we did so.

"You didn't have to bring me here, you could have just left me and finished the game."

I smirk as Pomfrey came back in "Now, Ms Duff…" I drawled "What sort of friend would I be if I did that?" I asked, standing up.

"This is a note for Ms Duff to give to a teacher if her head starts to hurt. She needs someone with her at all times, and I think you fit the type of friend that would do that, Ms Potter." Pomfrey said with a smile, handing me a note and exiting.

"Looks like you need to know my timetable!" I said.

"We only have two classes not together, so we'll be fine." Ivy pointed out.

I nodded "But you don't know when I have the other classes." I pointed out in retaliation.

"Touché, Ms Potter." Ivy said, laughing "Come on, we'd better find out what happened at the match."

We shared a nod and went for the door when Flint burst through the door.

"POTTER, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Flint bellowed.

Ivy smirked "You lost," then she pulled out her wand as Flint advanced on me, hissing:

"This is all your fault! You're so dead!"

Ivy pointed her wand at his throat "No friend of mine is dying when I'm around. Besides, I owe her one."

Ever since then, Ivy and I have been not only friends, hell not even best friends, we became _sisters._


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery of the Fifth House

**A/N: Hi again! Just so you, the reader knows, this is part of the story I entirely made up. There was no fifth house in Harry Potter…I thought that Hannah should have a little adventure that isn't Harry's. So, here's chapter 10! And as always, reviews are loved! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

The Discovery of the fifth house

The next morning I woke to Monique smiling down on me.

"Um…hi?" I said confused as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"MORNING!" Monique yelled "What are you planning on wearing today?" she asked, digging through my trunk.

"Um…I don't know…" I said getting out of bed "I guess a pair of jeans and a T-shirt?"

Monique gaped at me "No way! You look like a boy in those! Wear a skirt!" she ordered, taking out another horrid piece of fabric.

"Monique…" I started, rolling my eyes and grabbing my hairbrush "I'm flattered that you care about how I look, but on a weekend…I really don't give a crap about what I wear as long as I'm not nude."

Monique groaned and took the hairbrush out of my hands "Well, at least let me do your hair up. I mean, ok, weekends you can wear jeans…but you can't just parade around school looking like a boy!"

"Oh, god, shoot me now!" I mumbled as Monique dragged the brush through my black hair.

"Oh, Han! Stop being such a baby!" Monique ordered, trying to pull my hair into a…horrid _pink_ ribbon.

One thing people don't know about me…I absolutely positively _loathe_ the colour pink!

I was saved by the bell by Ivy walking into the dormitory.

Monique blanched when she saw that Ivy was nowhere near the girly expectations she had. Her blouse was undone and she was wearing blue jeans.

"IVY!" I screeched "First off, what are you doing in here? And second, help me! Clearwater's trying to get me in a pink ribbon!"

At breakfast I found out I had permission to visit the Gryffindor Common Room whenever I liked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," Professor Snape explained "You and your twin are a special pair. Mr Potter has McGonagall's permission to visit your common room also. Now go and do whatever a first year does."

I ran outside near Hagrid's hut and found Ivy there waiting for me.

"Hey! Guess what?" I asked getting out my Herbology notes.

"What?"

"I can come into your guys' common room now! I'm coming to visit!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah way. I'll come up with you when we're done studying."

We sat down at a tree and looked through the book at plants Professor Sprout had us take care of.

"So what is this one?" Ivy said pointing to a flower with five petals.

"Isn't that…oh, what's it called? Oh yeah…Nightshade?"

At my words the tree opened up behind us and we fell through it. I screamed and tried to catch my balance but I couldn't. I wound up falling into the roots.

But I didn't find dirt in the bottom of the tree. In fact, where me and Ivy were looked a lot like…a common room.

"Where are we?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know, but something tells me someone lives here." I pulled out my wand "Hello? Is anyone…home?"

There wasn't a noise.

"Ok, let's explore!" I suggested poking through some seemingly old books.

I started for the closet and opened the door. I screamed.

"What?" Ivy asked wand drawn.

"There's a skeleton in here!" I shrieked pointing to the mass of bones on the floor.

Ivy bent down "Hannah, you aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

She looked up at me and held out a bloody knife "It's a dagger. With Slytherin's emblem on it. Hannah, I think Slytherin murdered this person."

"No, really Ivy?" I asked sarcastically "I would have never guessed what with the blood on the blade. No, I was thinking that Slytherin had went for an ice cream at Florean Fortescue's and skipped merrily through a field of wild posies back to the castle."

"First, I could do without the Slytherin Sarcasm. And two who is this skeleton? Let's keep looking around."

After a few minutes of poking around, Ivy came across something.

"HANNAH! I think I found who it is."

I ran up to her side, next to a portrait of five people, three girls, two boys. The girls were close together and hugging, but the boys seemed to be arguing. The white haired girl in the middle seemed frightened, with purple eyes wide at first the goateed man, then at the handsome youth. The goateed man held the same dagger that was in my hands now.

"Ivy, I think these are the founders of Hogwarts. See the dagger that Slytherin's holding? It's just like this one. And maybe…the girl here was the skeleton in the closet."

Ivy read the plaque "The Founders Five: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Nightshade? Hannah, this was probably supposed to be a fifth house for Hogwarts, look at all the purple and black. These must be house-"

Before Ivy could finish her sentence, someone hissed in the shadows "Get…out…fast!"

"Let's see what else is here." I said walking up the stairs to the dormitories.

I went into a dorm that looked too fancy to be for a set of students, and found a translucent woman floating on the bed.

"You!" she screamed as Ivy ran in "You killed me!

I looked at her confused, I never met this woman, how was I either going to kill her?

"Look, whoever you are…" I started.

"My name is Lucida Nightshade."

"Ok, Lucinda. How the hell could I have killed you when I wasn't even born when you were killed?"

"You have Salazar's colours on. And you are holding his dagger."

"Oh, this?" I asked, not noticing I was still holding the dagger "I just found it."

"Be warned, Hannah Potter…"

"Wait, how do you know Hannah's name?" Ivy asked.

"Even though I've lived up here for five hundred years, your name, Hannah Potter, still reached my ears when the Dark Lord was destroyed. But heed my warning! Leave now, take this." she caused a leather book covered in blood to fall into my hands "and leave. Quickly!"

Ivy and I climbed out of the place as confused as ever.

"So, are you coming to the common room?"

"Yeah, I guess I will."

Ivy and I walked over to Gryffindor Tower, which was guarded by a Fat Lady and sat in the two places closest to the fire.

"So…let's read this diary." I said opening the very first page "_Dear Diary,_

_Salazar and Godric had a very good idea today. We got to talking about it with Helga and Rowena. We thought we could teach younger witches and wizards how to be amazing when they were a little older. So we decided to open a school in a castle Godric had found. Rowena didn't know what to name it, so it passes unanimously that I was to name it. I came up with…Hogwarts._"

"So _Nightshade_ came up with the school name!" Ivy said in delight.

"Let me read some more…this crap is all about the first generation of student- here we go! Some dirt on the tension between the founders! Dear Diary,

Godric said something I couldn't believe today. He told me he loved me. I've had feelings for him for quite awhile. But being with Salazar kept me from admitting them. He would find it most unfaithful of me to proclaim my love for his best friend. But I never told Salazar that I was born amongst Muggles, that I myself was what Salazar calls a "Blood of Mud"

"So that's where the term 'Mudblood' comes from!" Ivy said.

"What is a Mudblood anyway?" I asked.

"It's a witch or wizard born amongst non magic people, Muggles. It's very offensive. That's why me and Ron went after Crabbe when he called you a Mudblood."

"Oh."

"And this is obviously where the term comes from!"

"Ivy, shut up! It's getting good." I said

"I had told Godric this, since he would never judge a person on their blood, but on their character. I told him I never told my beloved Salazar. Godric swayed me into falling out of love with him. Now I am torn most deeply dear diary! Who do I choose? My childhood lover…or my childhood friend?"

"So…Nightshade fell in love with Gryffindor and Slytherin. Interesting." Ivy said.

"This Ivy is even more interesting. Here's one of the last ones. Dear Diary,

I have done the worst thing imaginable this day. I have made love with Godric. Now I fear I may be bearing his child. I have since left Salazar, fearing he will go on a rampage if he did. I am terrified for my family's life. I realized today I was in true love with Godric…and Salazar just loved my looks."

It was night time by the time we were done looking through all of the entries. I bid good night to Ivy, promising to meet up with her sometime to meet up with her and look up the founders in the library. and went to my common room, where a pleasing sight awaited me.

"Hello, Draco." I said.

"Hi." Draco said from the couch on the fire, rain beginning to pour outside.

"What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Waiting for you."

"Aw." I said sitting next to him on the couch "Aren't you the gentleman."

"Yeah, I'm pretty gentlemanly."

"Gee, you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Malfoy said gently pushing my head to the side.

"So…what did you guys get up to?"

"Nothing much, studied for Herbology, went pranking on Longbottom. You?"

"Follow me." I said getting up "I'll show you what I've been up to."

"Where are we going past curfew?"

"Same place as last time we broke curfew. Down by the Forbidden Forest. Follow me."

I grabbed Draco's hand and ran out of the school, thankfully unflawed until we were back by Hagrid's shack.

"The tree opened when I said Nightshade." I explained.

Just as I did, the trapdoor opened revealing the slide.

"Go down." I said.

"No way! What if there are cobwebs? I don't want to get my robes dirty."

"Oh, grow up." I said pushing him in.

"HANNAH!" Draco yelled, his voice fading as he entered the tree.

"I'm coming!" I said jumping into the hole.

"AWESOME!" I yelled as I slid back into the roots, landing on something soft.

"Well, at least I landed on something soft this time." I said.

"Yes, you did." Draco said "And that something is me! GET OFF!" he added pushing me onto my back.

"Where the blazes are we?"

"I think this was supposed to be a fifth house of Hogwarts. I mean, look at the purple and black! House colours. And Ivy and I found this." I pointed over by the bookshelf where the founders portrait was hung. "Last time I checked, Nightshade wasn't a house in Hogwarts. And…" I opened the closet, revealing Nightshade's skeleton. "We found this with this dagger…" I pulled out the dagger from my pocket "in the chest."

"Wow…"

"And…" I took him by the hand and led him up to the dormitories "we found the ghost of that girl in the portrait up here, and she has a vendetta against Slytherins because the house's founder killed her. Look at the dagger. The Slytherin crest is on the hilt."

At that moment, the ghost floated over to us.

"You!" she screamed "What are you doing out of bed? And why did you come back?"

"I wanted answers, Nightshade." I said "On what happened the day you died."

"Oh, it was dreadful." Nightshade wailed "I was writing in my diary, like any normal day, when Slytherin snuck up behind me and grabbed me. I screamed and asked what he was doing here and he said 'I know about you sleeping with Godric, and the child…and you're a Blood of Mud. So I am going to kill you.' I screamed and tried to fight him off, but he dragged me to the common room and stabbed me repeatedly with that dagger of yours." she nodded to the dagger in my hand "Then, when I screamed for the pain to stop, I felt one more stab right through my heart, and I saw blackness. Then later, I came around as a ghost."

"Wow." me and Draco said together.

"You must go." Nightshade said "And don't tell anyone of what I've told you. I hope to see you soon, Ms Potter."

"Yes, likewise." I said starting to climb up the stairs I had found out of the tree the first time I was in.


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween

Chapter 11

Halloween

Since we discovered the fifth house, Ivy and I have spent the past couple of weeks reading _Hogwarts: A History_ cover to cover repeatedly, trying to find the hint of a love triangle between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

On Halloween Day at breakfast, Ivy barged up to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Ivy." I said.

"Don't 'hey Ivy.' me. I know what you did." Ivy snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"You know damn well what, Hannah. You told Malfoy of the You-Know-What!"

"You mean the tree? Calm down Ivy, I had to tell him!"

"Why?"

"He's my friend too, Ivy!" I said, grabbing a bottle of orange juice and trying to open it.

"You shouldn't be. He hates Harry, in case you haven't noticed!"

"And last time I checked, Ivy, I'm not Harry. So unless there is an ancient rule stating that you must hate all the people your twin hates, then nothings going to change."

"UGH! You Slytherins are impossible!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're all the same! You are so hard headed, you don't even notice the flaws in yourselves."

"Why don't you look at you Gryffindors! You are so pigheaded that you can't tell the difference between being stupid and being courageous!"

"UGH!" Ivy yelled stalking off to the Gryffindor table.

I was still having problems opening the bottle of orange juice I had. So, as a last resort I turned to Draco.

"Dracie?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Yes, Hannah?"

"Would you be my hero and do me a big favour? Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?" I asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Can you open this bloody bottle?" I said.

"Sure," Draco said taking the bottle and opening it "here you go."

"My hero." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Oh, crap! We'd better get to Charms before Flitwick kicks our asses!" Draco said grabbing mine and his book bag and breaking into a run. I grabbed a quick piece of buttered toast and my juice and followed.

This Charms class, we were finally going to learn our first real charm.

"All right everyone, wands up!" Flitwick instructed "And swish and flick, alright, swish and flick! That's it, Ms Potter, you have it!"

I beamed, watching as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle stared at how I did my wand movements awestruck.

"Now, when you say the incantation: _Wingardium Leviosa_ make the "gar" nice and long and try to emphasize the "sa" at the end. All right, give it a go, wands down."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" the class chorused in unison.

"Excellent, excellent. Now try to levitate the feathers in front of you."

I got out my wand and started by watching Draco try. He was failing miserably.

"Draco, stop, stop. You're going to poke someone's eye out. And you're saying it wrong. It's _Levio_sa not _Levi_o_sa._"

"You do it then, you're so clever." Crabbe challenged.

"All right. Watch and learn how a Potter does it, boys." I said taking out my wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I said, using the proper swish and flick methods.

The feather wound up flying over our heads to the Gryffindor side, where another feather was levitated. I looked down, and saw Ron with his head on his book and Hermione Granger looking very pleased with herself.

"Ms Potter and Ms Granger! I've never seen such a well performed Levitation Charm done by a first year. Twenty points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

As soon as the sentence was out of his mouth, there was a loud BANG! I flipped my head to the source of the sound, and there was a Gryffindor boy covered in soot. A smouldering mess where his feather was supposed to be.

"Seamus blew up his feather!" Ron yelled, trying to suppress laughter.

I couldn't control it like Ron could, I burst into a fit of giggles "Oh…my…GOSH!" I said, trying to stop laughing before I fell on the floor.

Crabbe looked like he wanted to throttle me. I looked over to Hermione Granger and smiled.

"Nice Charm." I said after class.

"Thanks, Potter. You too."

"Call me Hannah, Granger."

"All right. As long as you call me Hermione."

"How does 'Mione sound?"

"Better."

"Ok, you call me Hannah, and I call you Mione, Ok?"

"Done." she said "Hermione Jean Granger. But you can call me Mione. Gryffindor."

"Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter. Slytherin. But you can call me Han."

We shook hands when my brother and Ron walked past us.

"She thinks she's so smart! That's why that girl doesn't have any friends."

"Don't talk about Hermione that way, Ron. It isn't nice."

Hermione mumbled something about "seeing me in Potions." and ran off.

"Ron!" I said.

"Hey, Hannah, what?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what, state a fact? Hermione doesn't have any friends."

"I just made friends with her, you idiot. I'll see you in Potions, Harry." I said, taking my book bag and walking down to Transfiguration.

After Potions at the end of the day, I noticed Hermione wasn't there, but Ivy was.

"Hello, Ivy." I said, trying to be civil after our fight early that morning.

"Hannah…I'm sorry for saying all those things about Slytherins."

I looked up "And I'm sorry for saying all those things about Gryffindors."

"Hug!" we said together.

"Let's never fight again, ok?" Ivy asked.

"Agreed! Let's get down to the feast. I'm starving."

Ivy and I walked arm in arm down to the Halloween feast. Hagrid must have grown a dozen pumpkins large enough for three men to fit in and there were live bats flying overhead. Not to mention the thunderstorm outside cast an eerie glow to the place.

"Well…I might see you after the feast in the Gryffindor common room." I said walking over to the Slytherin Table.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

"Hey, Hannah." Goyle and Blaise said together.

"What'd I miss?" I asked grabbing a roll.

"Nothing important." Draco said "Just the food arriving that's pretty much it."

"You two going to touch hands like at the start of term feast?" Blaise teased.

"BLAISE!" Draco and I shouted together, me turning a very bright pink.

"Hannah, you'll never guess who's in the lavatory crying!" Pansy said.

"Who?" I asked, a pit falling in my stomach.

"That Granger girl. What's her name? Harriet?"

"Hermione." I said. "Which lavatory to be exact?"

"The one off the Great Hall. Why?"

"Just asking. I'll be right back." I said, getting up and walking to the Gryffindor table, where Ron was laughing with Harry at what the Weasley twins were doing.

I slapped Ron in the back of the head.

"OW!" he yelled turning around "What the bloody hell was that for, Hannah?"

"First off, hey, we were never properly introduced on the Quidditch pitch. I'm Hannah." I said to the Weasley twins.

"I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George."

I shook hands with the twins and turned to Ron angrily.

"And second off. Why did you say that Hermione doesn't have any friends? Now, because of your stupidity, she's in the girls' lavatory crying."

"Sorry." Ron said.

"Oh, no, Weasley. Don't apologize to me. If I were you, the next time I saw Hermione I'd apologize to her. Or so help me, I'll slap you into next week."

"Ok, ok. Easy! I'll apologize, all right?"

I had just sat down at the Slytherin Table when Professor Quirell ran into the Hall screaming "TROLL!"

All eyes turned to Quirell as Professor Dumbledore asked what was going on.

"Troll…in the dungeon…thought you'd want to know." was all Quirell could say before he fainted.


	12. Chapter 12: The Troll in the Dungeons?

Chapter 12

A Troll in the Dungeons

Everyone started to run out screaming when Dumbledore yelled.

"QUIET!"

Everyone immediately quiet down and looked to Dumbledore.

"Prefects, take your students back to the common rooms and food will be sent down. Teachers, follow me. We have to get rid of the troll."

I started for the exit when Harry grabbed me and Ron.

"Harry! What the heck! I have to go to my common room." I said.

"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll. Which lavatory is she in?"

"I heard from Pansy that she was in the one off the Hall here."

"All right, wands out and follow me." Harry ordered taking his own wand out and making for the lavatory.

Quirell was wrong. The troll wasn't in the dungeons. It was in THAT LAVATORY!

I was just about to scream when Ivy ran in.

"What's going on?" she asked "OH MY GOSH!"

Hermione screamed and ducked under the sink.

"Harry, Ron! You guys fend off the troll, Ivy, you go down to the dungeons and tell the professors that the troll is up here. I'm going to go get Hermione." I ordered, taking my wand in my teeth and crawling towards the sink.

"Hannah!" Hermione shouted in relief.

"Hey, Mione. WATCH OUT!" I said ducking her down as the troll swung its club.

"Come on…we're getting out of here." I said grabbing Hermione's arm and crawling out of the bathroom.

Once we were out of the washroom, Ivy, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran over.

"What are you two doing?" McGonagall demanded "Ms Potter. What's the meaning of this?"

I tried to stammer out an explanation when Hermione cut me off.

"I was in the lavatory when the troll attacked. Hannah saved me. If it wasn't for her, who knows what would have happened to me. I could be dead right now for all I know. Right, Ivy?"

Ivy nodded, her eyes on me.

"Ms Granger!" McGonagall said aghast "What were you doing in there?"

"Um…I was…trying to take on the troll. I read about them and thought I could manage on my own."

My jaw dropped. Why was Hermione lying to a teacher's face?

"Well, then, Ms Granger five points from Gryffindor. Ms Potter five points to Slytherin for your bravery." McGonagall announced simply, entering the washroom to see the troll, finished off, with Harry's wand in its nose.

"Want me to walk you down to the dungeons?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I said "Come on."

Hermione, Ivy and I walked down into the dungeons in silence. Until I found what I wanted to say to her.

"Hey, Mione?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not such a bad girl, for a Gryffindor."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, for a Slytherin."

We all laughed as we neared my common room's entranceway.

"Hey, Mione one more thing." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for, you know, getting me some house points."

"Don't mention it. You deserve it, really."

"Hermione Granger," I said "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. See you in classes tomorrow." I said muttering the password.

"Yeah, see you." Hermione said as she and Ivy walked away.

The first person I saw was Pansy rushing up to me.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" she demanded.

"Oh, nowhere special, and just for the record, if there are twenty more points in our hourglass tomorrow, you have me to thank."

"You got our house twenty more points? What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just saved someone from the troll."

"WHAT! Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

"That Mudblood? Please! She's a bossy little twat! She's no good to a normal Slytherin."

I went to the food "Who knows, Pansy? I might not be a normal Slytherin."

From that night on, Hermione Granger became one of my friends along with Ron, Fred and George Weasley. There was always a little event that told you who your real friends were, and somehow, saving someone from a troll and smacking their brother around the head were two of them.


	13. Chapter 13: Spark of the Golden Quartet

Chapter 13

The Spark of the Golden Quartet

The next few days people were asking how I had outsmarted the troll. I just said I never even pulled out my wand, it was all Harry and Ron.

Potions was quickly becoming my favourite lesson. Since I had it with Ivy (who still was allowed to leave lessons when her head started to hurt.) and Draco as my Potions partner.

That day was going to be one I was going to remember for a while. That was the day Draco first tried to kiss me.

We were brewing a simple zit curing potion. I was reaching out for the slug I needed to cut up when I (being the total klutz I am.) dropped it on the floor.

I got down on my knees to pick it up and yet again, I brushed hands with Draco.

"Hello again." I said blushing.

"Hi, partner. How's it going?"

"It's going." I said, reaching down to grab the slug "You?"

"Same here."

The next thing I knew, Draco's hand was on my wrist and he pulled me towards him. One innocent smirk and I melted…he had found my weakness…that bloody smirk!

He leaned in for…a kiss! Draco Malfoy, one of my friends, wanted to kiss me! My heart hammered inside my chest in excitement.

Our lips were just brushing when Professor Snape called out "Ms Potter!"

Draco and I shot up at the same time, banging our heads together.

"OW!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"Now that you're done groping on the floor…Ms Duff's head is hurting. You have to go with her."

I glared at Ivy. _Thanks, Ivy!_ I thought _Draco was _that _bloody close to kissing me! You know I kind of sort of like him!_

_Well, I couldn't help that Ivy had a headache. So, I did what any good friend would do. I went out into the courtyard with her._

_We talked mostly. We talked on my crush on Draco, Potions, that mystery that was Lucinda Nightshade. Somehow we got to talking about Christmas._

"_So, Christmas is coming soon." I realized, taking an extra step ahead of Ivy._

"_Yeah, you planning on staying at school for the holiday?" Ivy asked, trying to keep up._

_My eyes glowed "You can do that?" I asked._

"_Yeah. If you want to."_

"_Then I guess I am. You staying?" I asked hopefully._

"_I might go home for the holiday."_

"_Oh…" I said crestfallen "She-Cat!"_

_The next thing I knew, there was a fat cat on my head!_

"_HEY!" I screamed, dancing to get the cat off "Get it off, get it off!"_

"_Han, calm down!" Ivy said, taking the cat off my head and setting it down. "It is kind of cute."_

_As quickly as Ivy said it, the cat turned into a girl with white hair, ice blue eyes, glasses and wearing cat ears and a tail. If you took the tail and ears off, she would have looked a lot like…Nightshade._

"_Holy…" I started "Skinner."_

"_HI!" the girl squeaked "I'm Ramona Capodebt! Who are you?"_

"_I'm Ivy."_

"_I'm Hannah, Hannah Potter." I said, helping Ramona up._

"_Are you really? Because I saw you at the Sorting. I'm a second year Hufflepuff, you see. And I saw you from my table, you know, I think that blonde albino boy has a-"_

"_Hello, Potter." Drosie's snide, arrogant voice sneered behind us._

_Ivy and I turned around and saw that Drosie wasn't with O'Neil or Vain. She was with some Ravenclaw girl, who was in my year. And…the girl had a tiny little dragon on her shoulder._

"_Shouldn't you be in class, Drosie?" Ivy demanded "At least Han and I have an excuse."_

"_And do you have an excuse to be hanging around with the orphan and the Mudblood? What your aunt would say when she heard…"_

"_Who's your aunt?" I asked, furious yet intrigued._

"_Oh, didn't Duff tell you? Her aunt it Del-"_

_Before the name was out of Drosie's mouth, Ivy came up and punched her in the face. I smirked._

"_YOU LITTLE BITCH! Wait till your aunt hears of this. You and the orphan bitch over there will be so dead!"_

_I glared at Drosie and felt a heat burning in my hand. I clenched my fist and it subsided._

"_Piss…off…you…bitch!" I spat._

_Drosie glared at me and ran off holding her nose, leaving the girl with the dragon with us._

"_Wow!" she said, awestruck "Nobody ever took Drosie on like that before! I mean, I really wanted to, but she threatened my dragon, Fireball if I did anything stupid. But what you guys did, that was so awesome! Holy cricket!" she gasped, staring at my scar "You're Hannah Potter! I'm Sheila Alexander, I'm in your year, but I'm in Ravenclaw. Oh, hey, She-Cat," she paused looking at Ramona "Did you get to know Ramona? She's one of my best friends in the whole world! I mean, I was the one to teach her some magic. It's so great that I met Hannah Potter! My Mum will be so excited." Sheila said all of that really fast._

"_Ok, so what house are you in?" Ivy asked._

"_Oh, Ravenclaw. And I know you are in Gryffindor, and Hannah's in Slytherin."_

"_Yeah, we're all in different houses!" I noticed, taking a leaf in my hand and crushing it with almost superhuman force._

"_Yeah, how about that Drosie huh?" Sheila asked "She's totally mean."_

"_Try despicable, heartless, rude, ignorant, daughter of a bitch!" I snapped._

_And as quickly as I said it, as though it was magic, the leaf in my hand burst into flames._

_I gasped. I was never able to do that before!_

"_Ms Potter." the Headmaster's voice said. "I would like a word with you and your brother…now."_

_I gulped and took one last look at my new friends and my best friend before Dumbledore steered me in the direction of the castle._


	14. Chapter 14: Powers and Talents

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks to the people who send me the lovely reviews (smiles all around :) ) This chapter you'll read how Hannah did what she did with Ivy Sheila and Ramona when they started talking about Drosie. And how her and Harry are a very special pair of twins...so no more talking from me...enjoy the chapter...and as always, reviews are loved!**

Chapter 14

Powers and Talents

After Professor Dumbledore collected my brother, we went up to his office, which was guarded by a gargoyle. I was scared. I didn't do anything wrong…did I?

"Have a seat, please you two." Dumbledore said, with a smile gesturing to two chairs in front of his desk.

Harry and I exchanged glances and sat down.

"First off, how has the adjustment from being Muggle children to being magic gone for you?"

"Well, thank you, sir." I said, a little grateful for the asking.

"Fine, sir." Harry said.

"Are we in trouble?" Harry and I asked together.

"No, not at all. But I wished to speak to you for some time. And seeing Ms Potter in the courtyard with her friends…doing what she was doing, gave me the perfect chance. I wish to tell you something about the day you were born."

"All right, Professor." I said.

"First off, no, I will not-"

"Be telling us the people who died at Voldemort's hand ten years ago are not our parents, nor are we twins." I said, tapping into my Headmaster's thoughts "Was that what you were going to say, sir?"

"Yes, exactly. Anyways, do either of you know who's the older twin?"

Harry and I exchanged glances "No." we said together finally.

"Well, let's just start by saying, Harry, you are exactly twenty-four hours older than Hannah. You were born on the same time, a whole day apart. And…you are very lucky to have not suffered some difficulties with your life, or magic."

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked.

"Well, Hannah, you had a little difficulty being born, and, wait, before I go any further, I wish to tell you that you are very special twins, you are fraternal, completely different, yet, you came from the same egg."

I looked at Harry, it was true, he looked nothing like me. Sure, we both had black hair, but, my eyes were metallic blue in colour and Harry's were green. We were always told by the wizarding community that Harry looked like Dad, with Mum's eyes. And I looked like Mum, except the hair colour, but I didn't have my parents' eyes.

"You were saying, sir?" Harry said.

"Anyways, in the twenty four hours before Hannah was born, you, Harry had some difficulties. We needed Healers at St Mungo's, our hospital by the way, on hand around the clock to care for you. And yet, when Hannah finally was born, something about that first scream she made changed you around. You were breathing without help from a magical aid or anything. You seemed to be, a healthy baby boy.

But Hannah was another story. Hannah was the runt. She needed the extra attention, and when nobody gave it to you, Hannah. You threw a fit…which resulted in what I saw in the courtyard."

I looked down at my hands "You mean?"

"Yes, I know there was a fireball in your hands, Hannah. That was your power. You can control the elements, fire especially. And, when you cried, it would rain. That's how powerful a witch you are. And on top of that, psychic and telepathic. Good Lord, no wonder you were Sorted into Slytherin."

"Does Harry have any powers, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry has the power to know when something is wrong with his sister. And you have that same power, with that neck scar of yours."

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked.

"Well, when you lived in a Muggle neighbourhood, didn't you feel anything go funny with your scar?"

"Yes, come to think of it. Whenever Harry was in trouble, my scar would prickle."

"That is another power. You know when something is wrong with Harry. Harry possibly has similar ways of knowing when something is wrong with you, but maybe your twin telepathy is that way. That is all, you may go now."

Harry and I looked at each other and I saw for the first time since we arrived our differences.

There was Harry, tall, lean, speckled, kind of tanned, green eyes that once belonged to my mother, pure emeralds. And a Gryffindor

Then there was me. Small, scrawny, pale, and eyes that were like sapphires. And a Slytherin

But, there were similarities. We were both fast. We both had raven hair, we both played Quidditch. And we loved each other.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas at Hogwarts

Chapter 15

Christmas At Hogwarts!

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts. And…well, I just loathed the holiday. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never really cared about Harry and I, even during that time.

But when we had the option of staying at school…I jumped at the chance, I was the first to sign up.

Draco knew my reasons for staying at school, so he signed up…for moral support. Since all the Slytherins were going home.

The day that everyone left…including Sheila and Ramona, we all said our goodbyes in the Great Hall. I gave Hermione a hug before she went down to Hogsmeade to catch the train with Ivy. I vowed to get more information on not only what happened when Hogwarts first began but also on Flamel, this one guy Harry, Ron, and Hermione were constantly talking about. I didn't know then, but I had a feeling that my brother and his friends were up to something.

After everyone left, Draco and I had the common room to ourselves. We got the good seats by the fire for a change…and we were toasting whatever I had under my bed in my junk food stash. Mainly Oreos.

"Hannah, why do you keep so many of these under your bed?" Draco asked, picking the sandwich cookie up and staring at it.

"Around midnight, I get hungry." I said simply "Oreos are my go to snack. Go on, try one."

"Ok…" Draco said hesitantly taking a bite.

"You're doing it wrong!" I said.

"How do you eat a cookie wrong?"

"Easy…" I said, taking my own cookie "First, you take one of the cookies off, exposing the cream." I started, putting the words into action. "Then you lick the cream off and eat the cookies after!" I stated as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Draco rolled his eyes "I'll eat them a Malfoy way. You're way sounds so…fanatic."

"That's because I love Oreos!" I shouted.

"Fine, then. That's your nickname…Oreo Potter."

I slapped him "Shut up!" I said, teasing.

"Do you prefer Elemental Potter?" Draco smirked.

Yeah, I forgot to mention. Right after that meeting with Dumbledore, I told Draco about my powers…and he hasn't shut up about it.

"You want to fight?" I demanded.

"Bring it on, Oreo." Draco said taunting me.

I lunged and tackled him onto the carpet. I pinned him down and drew a gummy worm out of my robes.

"Hey, I forgot I had this. Maybe I should force you to eat it!" I said, dangling the worm in Draco's face, pretending it was a real one.

Draco paled "You wouldn't make me eat a worm…would you?" he whispered.

"Yes, Draco…I would." I said, lifting an arm up and trying to force the candy in.

Draco took the opportunity to grab the arm and swing me onto my back, he sat on top of my chest and took the worm from my hand.

"Now, let's see if Oreos are all you eat." Draco teased, dangling the worm in front of my face.

"Do it, I don't care." I said.

Draco took my jaw in his hand and forced my mouth open before slipping the worm in. I chewed up the candy and swallowed it, much to Draco's horror.

"What?" I asked "It was only candy."

Draco glared at me "You should have said that, then I wouldn't have sat on you."

"Yeah, and by the way. Get off me, you ox!" I yelled, throwing him on his side.

"I hate that you can do that, sometimes." Draco said, dusting himself off.

"Ok, ok. How about we go outside, so we don't hurt anything…like the furniture or ourselves. There is so much I have to show you about the Muggle world, Draco. It's not even funny!" I yelled, grabbing Draco by the arm and dragging him (with his winter cloak) outside.

As soon as we were outside, Draco slipped his coat on while I made a snowball.

"So what are we doing out here?" Draco asked, doing his cloak up.

"You'll see." I replied holding the snowball behind my back.

"What do you mean-" Draco started, cutting off with a shriek as I smashed the snowball on his head, laughing.

"Oh, you, Ms Potter are so dead!" Draco yelled balling up a snowball.

I ran "Come catch me if you want to kill me, Draco!" I taunted.

I felt the snowball hit me hard in the back and I turned around, picked up a snowball and shoved it down Draco's cloak and into his dress shirt.

"HANNAH!" Draco screamed "That's cold! So bloody cold! That wasn't fair!" he added, doing a little jig to get the snow out.

I smirked as he bent down, made a snowball and smashed it into my face. I shuddered.

"That's s-so c-cold!" I stammered out "That was a cheap shot!"

"No it wasn't." Draco smirked "This is a cheap shot." he added, pushing me into the snow.

"HEY!" I bellowed as Draco pinned me. "Not funny!"

Draco chuckled "I never intended to be serious."

I smirked "Well, at least you know what Muggles do in the snow."

Draco mirrored me "Well, you are missing one thing…"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion "What?"

"This." Draco put simply, leaning in for a kiss!

This was finally going to happen. Ivy was home for the holidays and it was just me and Draco out here! So it was finally going to-.

My happy thought was cut short at the sound of Draco yelling in pain.

"WHO THREW THAT!" he bellowed, pulling out his wand and getting up "Show yourself!"

To my shock, I saw that Ivy walked out of the Forest. Draco was instantly forgotten as I ran up to hug her.

"Ivy!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her "I thought you were-"

"I'm not going home for the holiday. My family was…busy." Ivy replied quickly, hugging me back.

"Does this have anything to do with that note you got last week?" I asked.

"NO!" Ivy said "My parents were just too busy over the holiday."

I looked at her suspiciously and had a feeling she wasn't telling me the truth.

…

Flashback

_Ivy, Draco and I were sitting talking in the Great Hall earlier that day when Ivy's mini owl, Maria flew in and dropped a note in Ivy's lap. Ivy opened it as Maria flew off._

"_What's that?" I asked, pointing to the note. "Can I read it?"_

"_No!" Ivy said quickly, trying to stuff the note in her pocket._

_Draco ripped the letter from Ivy's hands "Bull crap!" he accused "Hannah has a right to know, should she ask!" he sneered, giving the note to me and earning a glare from Ivy._

_It seemed to be a pretty important person, seeing as the fancy stationary, all pink and frilly. This was what it said._

Ivy Duff,

I hear from Mrs Drosie that you are spending a rather large amount of time with Slytherins. Especially Hannah Potter. She is not right, Ivy, and you should know that by now. I thought your uncle and I raised you better. If I hear again that you are spending time with the Slytherins, you bloody well know the penalty.

Your aunt,

D.J.U.

"_What's the penalty?" I asked, infuriated at this person, who I was thinking was a woman judging by the writing._

"_It's nothing." Ivy said quickly, taking the note from my hand and stuffing it in her pocket._

"_Is this your aunt Drosie told us about?" I asked._

"_Yeah," Ivy said "I got to go. I'll see you later, Han!" She added, getting up and running off._

…

End of Flashback.

"Well, at least we can hang out!" I said cheerily.

"Hey, since I'm the only girl in my dorms, want to spend the night?"

"Sure!" I shouted, ignoring Draco's infuriated look at Ivy "Sounds like fun! And besides, I haven't spoken to Harry in a while! Let's go!" I said, taking Ivy by the hand and walking her to my dorm, where I was staying alone.

After I got some stuff for the night, Ivy and I went back to Ivy's common room, where Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire toasting stuff.

"Hey! Harry, Ron!" Ivy yelled "Look who I got!"

Harry turned around "SIS!" he yelled getting up to hug me.

"Hey, bro!" I said wrapping my arms around his waist "What are you and Ron doing?" I asked, grabbing a toasting fork and sitting on my brother's lap.

"Nothing much, Han." Ron said, sparing a smile in my direction "We're plotting how to get Drosie expelled."

I had a "Light bulb over the head" moment "Get her to say the F word in front of Dumbledore!" I suggested.

"What are you guys talking about?" the voice of Fred Weasley asked behind us.

"Hey, Fred! What's up, George?" I said to the smirking twins.

"Not much, you?"

"I came up with a way to get Drosie expelled. Get her to say an expletive in front of Dumbledore!"

Fred scoffed "Pathetic! Really pathetic! Here's what you really do. Get some Dungbombs and set them off in Filch's office."

I started to laugh "That would be funny!"

"And…" George said "we ditch the bombs in Drosie's trunk!"

My eyes lit up "LET'S DO IT!" I shouted, jumping off Harry's lap.

Fred, George and I exchanged high fives when Ivy spoke.

"I had to be a party-pooper, but Drosie went home for the holidays."

Fred's eyes widened "Damn it! Then we shouldn't have-"

There was a loud bang from outside the portrait hole.

"You didn't!" Harry said smirking.

"We did. And we made sure that Mrs Norris was in there too!"

I burst into a fit of laughter "You…guys…are…killing…me!" I said between giggles.

"Han, calm down before you fall on the floor!" Harry ordered.

"Ok…ok!" I giggled, sitting down on a couch "Better?"

"Much, you worry me when you stand and laugh."

…

The next morning I woke up to Ivy hitting me with a pillow.

"What?" I said sleepily getting up.

"Come on! It's Christmas and Harry and Ron are downstairs at the Christmas tree!"

I got up and followed Ivy out of the dorm. Once I got downstairs, I saw a large Christmas tree by the fire and Harry and Ron laughing.

"Marry Christmas, sis. Catch!" Harry yelled throwing something blue at me.

I caught it. It was a jumper with a large silver H on its front.

"Mum made them." Ron said "I wrote her and told her you weren't expecting any presents, but I guess she didn't like that thought. Here, she made you some fudge too."

I sat down between Harry, Ron and the Twins and began to open my presents. I got some Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a fifty pence piece from the Dursleys (which I gave to Ivy, she seemed very interested in the shape) and Ivy gave me something really wicked.

"HOLY SKINNER!" I yelled, taking a small item out of its box "What is it?" I asked.

Ivy smirked "It's a wand holder. You clip it on your hip and you can carry your wand around and pull it out when you need it."

"Thanks, V!" I yelled, hugging her.

I also got some stuff from my dorm mates. From Amelia, I got a handmade jewellery box. From Pansy, I got part of a friendship necklace. From Monique (very predictably) I got a large set of makeup. I got some rose bud earrings from Rose and a snake necklace from Lexi.

The boys from Slytherin got me stuff too. From Blaise, I got some perfume. From Goyle (and Crabbe.) I got some Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans. And from Draco…

"A GUITAR!" I screamed, looking at the green and silver instrument, gleaming at me. I picked it up and slug the strap over my shoulders. "Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!"

"There's one more." Harry said, picking up a package and looking at it "It's for the both of us."

I grabbed the parcel from Harry and looked at it. It said _To Harry and Hannah Potter._

I ripped off the parcel and looked inside, there was two silvery substances inside.

"Sweet!" I said, taking one and giving the parcel to my brother. The material felt like water in my hands. Ivy and Ron gaped.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Ivy asked Ron.

"I hope so. Han, Harry, put them on!"

I looked at my brother and put on the thing. Turns out it was a Cloak.

"HOLY CRAP! It's an Invisibility Cloak!" Ivy shouted "Look down!"

I looked down at mine and Harry's feet, but they were gone.

"Dude…" I said after a while "This has got to be…the BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

**A/N: Sorry the Chapter was so long! But there's going to be a little more Draco/Hannah moments in the next chapter so I had to have some Harry/Hannah moments. And I know there isn't two Invisibility Cloaks, but I made it so there was, so Hannah wasn't left out. So…I hope you enjoyed it and as always, reviews are loved!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Mirror of Erised

The Mirror of Erised

I spun around in my new Invisibility Cloak and wondered. Who sent them? Where did they get them? Why did they get it for me and Harry?

"Sis," Harry said suddenly holding out a piece of parchment to me "there's a note with them. It came out of my hood."

I took the piece of parchment and was awed by the thin slanting writing that was bared on it.

_Your parents left these in my possession before they died. It's about time they were returned to you. Use them well._

_A very Merry Christmas to you both._

I stared at the note with disbelief. My mother and father had an Invisibility Cloak each.

"Han!" Harry shouted suddenly, removing the Cloak and looking at it. "There's a label on mine. This one was Dad's!"

I looked at Harry's and sure enough, the label read _J.P._ for James Potter. I took off my Cloak and looked around it. I found my mother's initials embroidered in the tag of it _L.P. _Lily Potter.

My mother's Cloak. I had my mother's Cloak. And Harry had our Father's Cloak.

"Wow…" I said, in awe of the fact that I finally had a trace of my parents after eleven years. "OH CRAP!" I said suddenly "I just realized, Draco's in the common room all by himself. I'll be back in a while for my stuff, guys. See you!" I said, walking out of the portrait hole and heading for the dungeons.

I wrapped my Cloak around me as I went down into the dungeons and to the snake door knocker. I muttered the password and walked in, totally invisible to Draco, who was sitting by the fire.

I smirked as I snuck up behind him. Trying to stifle my giggles I decided to play a prank on him.

"Draco Malfoy!" I shouted, disguising my voice, smiling as he jumped out of his seat.

"Y-y-yes?" he stammered out.

"Where is Hannah Potter?" I demanded, relishing in how pale his face gotten.

"I-I'll never tell!" he yelled.

"I have ways of making you talk, Malfoy. So I highly recommend you tell the truth!" I ordered.

"What are you going to do to me?" Draco demanded, trying (but failing) to sound brave.

I smirked. I had enough of making him squirm "I'm going to-" I started, raising my hand up to the hood of the Cloak "make you crap yourself!" I said in my normal voice, pulling the hood down "Gotcha!"

Draco glared at me "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

I laughed "Yes it was! The look on your face!" I said, taking off my Cloak "Priceless!"

Draco stared at the Cloak in my hands "Is that?"

I nodded "It was my Mum's."

…

That night, after I had gotten my things from Gryffindor Tower and put them in my dorm, I was spending a lot of time reading over the copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ Hermione loaned me. I couldn't find a single thing on a possible argument over a lover between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then it hit me.

There was a section in the library, the Restricted Section, that only students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts could go into, even then with a special note signed by a teacher. Maybe…if I was lucky, there was something not only on why Slytherin left the school, but also maybe something on this Flamel Harry Ron and Hermione were always talking about.

There was just one problem. It was passed curfew. And I nearly got busted the last time I tried to sneak out of my dorm.

Then, I looked to my Invisibility Cloak. If I couldn't be seen, then I wouldn't get in trouble.

I grabbed my Cloak and put it on. I ran down into the common room, making for Draco's dorm to wake him up.

Then I remembered that this Cloak was my mother's. And I felt that this time, the first time, I just had to use it alone.

I slipped out of the dungeons unseen by no one and broke for the library. Madam Pince must have forgotten to close it this time, seeing as the door was ajar, and there was a lantern…floating in midair?

Then I smirked. It's Harry! I had forgotten he had his own Cloak. I snuck up on him and grabbed what I sincerely hoped was his shoulder.

"AH!" Harry yelled, spinning around.

"Hi, Harry." I whispered, pulling down my hood.

"Holy crap, Han. You scared me." Harry said, smacking me lightly. "I thought you were a teacher…or worse…Snape."

"Oh, Harry, come on!" I said walking around him and heading for the shelf "Snape isn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say." Harry said, taking a book out "You're his favourite girl student. Aside from Malfoy, you're his favourite!"

"That's true too. You looking for Flamel?" I asked, following suite and taking the first book I saw with _Hogwarts_ in the title.

"Yeah, why, you helping us?" Harry asked, opening the book.

I was about to answer when the book started to scream! Harry grabbed the book from my hand, rammed it back onto the shelf grabbed my arm and ran.

We left the library just in time. I heard footsteps entering it just as Harry and I turned the corridor.

"There must be a student out of bed! And they were using the library!" Filch wheezed.

"Well then." Professor Snape said "we must find that student."

Snape and Filch started to walk towards where Harry and I were standing. Harry pulled open the first door he found and pushed me inside.

It seemed to be an abandoned classroom. It looked as if nobody had set foot in it in years.

Sitting in the middle of the classroom was a large mirror. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion. _Why would a classroom need a mirror?_ I thought as I heard footsteps moving away from me.

"H-Harry?" I called out "Where are you?"

"At the mirror!" Harry called out, excited "Come here!"

I walked towards the mirror, a look of confusion on my face, and a sense that Harry has now officially gone mental!

I pulled off my Cloak and set it aside, standing next to Harry. My eyes widened when I saw what was looking back at me.

There was me and Harry, standing together, just as we were on the other side of the glass. But there were two other people standing over us.

One was a man who looked an awful lot like Harry. He was lean, speckled and around the same complexion. With the same hair colour as Harry and I…raven black.

On his other side was a woman who looked a lot like me, minus the fact she was a redhead. She had the same shape and colour of Harry's eyes. She was pale, and around as thin as I was, but I would say that I was thinner.

I looked at Harry, and Harry looked at me.

"Mum?" we said together, looking back at the frame "Dad?"

The people nodded. I smiled a little. I was seeing my parents for the first time that I could remember.

I looked to Harry. It was about time I used that Twin Telepathy Dumbledore told me about.

_We should tell Ron and Ivy about this!_ I thought.

Mum chuckled. She must have had a feeling I was going to use my power.

Harry looked back at me.

_Yeah. I want them to meet Mum and Dad!_

I smirked, then turned to Mum and Dad.

"We'll be back."

…

After Harry and I dragged Ron and Ivy out of bed and back to the classroom we ripped off our Cloaks and showed them what we saw. Well…we tried.

"Can you see them?" I asked pointing to the mirror.

Ron and Ivy looked at each other "Who?"

"My parents!" Harry and I said together "Can you see them?"

"I only see you, Han." Ivy said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Maybe you need to be where I am. Here." I said, grabbing Ivy and pushing her into the mirror. "Do you see now?"

Ivy shook her head "No…but I do see, me with _my _Mum!"

Ron looked awestruck "No way! I want to see your Mum!" he said, pushing Ivy out of the way.

Harry and I were crestfallen. We had really wanted them to see our parents.

Ron's excitement picked up "I don't see anyone's parents, but I see myself as Head Boy! And Quidditch Captain. I-I'm like my brothers!"

…

The next few nights I would meet up with Harry to go to the mirror and see Mum and Dad. This was the one thing I wouldn't tell Draco. Like he'd believe that I was going out in the middle of the night to an abandoned classroom to see my long dead parents in a mirror? He'd think I went mental!

The third night was the night Harry and I got busted. And not by just anyone…we got busted by _Professor Dumbledore!_

"So," he said softly "I see you two have found the wonder that is the Mirror of Erised."

Then he explained the Mirror to us. He said that the Mirror is the window to someone's deepest desire. That it showed someone what they wanted the most. Which would explain why Ivy saw her Mum. And Ron saw himself being praised as Head Boy and Quidditch captain.

I stole a glance in the mirror as Dumbledore talked. And this time, I didn't see Mum and Dad.

I saw Draco. He winked at me with that almighty smirk on his face and motioned for me to listen to what the Headmaster had to say.

Dumbledore also explained that we weren't to go look for the Mirror again. It was going to be moved tomorrow night.

"Sir?" Harry asked finally "What do you see when you look in the Mirror?"

Dumbledore smiled "I, my dear boy, I see myself holding a pair of socks. Sadly I didn't get any this year, everyone insisted on giving me books."

Harry and I looked at each other as we were sent back to bed.

"Harry, do you think that Professor Dumbledore was telling the truth?" I asked, as I turned my back to the dungeon.

"Honestly Hannah? I don't. Night." Harry said, heading back towards his dorms.

I couldn't get the image I saw when I looked in the mirror alone out of my mind. I bit my lip.

_Han, you're losing it!_ I told myself _There is no way that you saw Draco in the Mirror!_

_I smiled to myself as I walked back up to my dorm. There was no way I could desire Draco Malfoy…I knew there wasn't a way. He was my friend…and nothing more than that!_

_But then again…could I be wrong?_


	17. Chapter 17: Being Hit On

Chapter 17

Being Hit On.

When Sheila Ramona and Hermione got back, they were all aghast at not only the fact I never got any information on the founders or Flamel, but also that I was out of bed after hours three times in a row!

Right when classes came back was also the next Quidditch match, and this one I wasn't in. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Harry and Ivy were playing…to my shock when I found out…Ramona!

"I play Beater for Hufflepuff." Ramona said the day of the match, as I walked into the Hall and stopped when I saw Ramona (or as we started calling her, She-Cat, being she could turn into a cat, and what I had said when we first met her) in Hufflepuff Quidditch robes.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief until I saw the Beater's bat next to She-Cat. My eyes widened.

"Ok, then. Good luck." I said backing away and sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I'm scared of her." I said simply to Draco. "Remind me to have you let me borrow Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Idiot when I talk to her."

Draco rolled his eyes "Oh come on!" he yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder "She can't be that bad, for a Mudblood."

I looked at him. "She's a…few twigs short of a Nimbus Two Thousand, to put it simply."

"Oh!" Draco said, catching on "You mean she's…?"

"Insane?" I asked "Hell yes."

Draco nodded "Then I guess I can let you borrow Crap and Boil."

I laughed "Crap and Boil? Really original." I said (trust me, I know it sounds sarcastic, but it was really original.)

"Why thanks, I try."

At that moment, Ivy ran up and plopped herself in between us, causing Draco to retract his arm off my shoulder.

"Hey, guys!" she said cheerily "What am I missing?"

"An invitation." Draco mumbled.

Ivy ignored him, or most likely didn't hear him "Anyway. I think that I'm going to be all right, seeing as we're playing Hufflepuff this time around. Wood just let me come over here to say hi."

"Ok, hi!" I said as Ivy got up "Good luck! And for Skinner's sake, DON'T FALL OFF YOUR BROOM THIS TIME!" I yelled as she walked out of the Hall.

"I WON'T!" Ivy yelled back "HAVE SOME FAITH IN ME!"

"LUCK HARRY!" I yelled.

"THANKS, SIS!" Harry yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and got up the same time as Draco, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Come on." I said, breaking into a run "I'll race you to the pitch!"

"No fair!" Draco yelled "No 'on your mark, get set, go'?"

"Ok, On your mark get set go!" I yelled still running.

"HEY!" Draco yelled behind me as I sprinted out into the grounds.

"Got to be fast, Dray if you want to win!" I teased, picking up speed.

"Or I could just play dirty. GOYLE!" Draco yelled.

The next thing I knew, Goyle had tackled me onto my stomach.

"DRACO MALFOY!" I yelled watching as said blond ran past me.

Goyle lifted me up over his shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME, GOYLE!" I yelled, pounding on him.

Goyle ignored my screams for him to put me down and carried me to our seats in the pitch.

Draco smirked when he saw me slung over Goyle's shoulder "I won."

I glared at him "When I get my hands on you, Draco Malfoy, so help me I'll-"

"Ok, ok, easy. Goyle set her down." Draco ordered, still smirking.

Goyle dropped me onto my bum.

"He said set me down, not drop me!" I yelled.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at Goyle "Yeah, Goyle. Way to drop her on her behind." he scolded, grabbing me under my arm and pulling me up.

"Thanks." I said, sitting down, just as the game was starting.

"Who are you cheering for?" I asked.

"I don't know." Goyle said "I hate Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs are just insanely stupid. It's a tough call. You?"

"Gryffindor. Family and friend ties." I put simply "And, besides, if Ramona came after me with her bat, Ivy'd protect me."

"She'd better, I'd rather not have Crabbe and Goyle risked." Draco teased, his eyes on Ivy, narrowed in a glare.

The game started with no sight of the Snitch. Ivy scored a couple of goals (much to my excitement.) and Snape was refereeing. He gave Hufflepuff an unfair advantage, seeing as he hated Gryffindors (especially my brother).

Professor Snape just gave Hufflepuff a penalty for no apparent reason when Draco got bored.

"Let's go bug Weasley." Draco recommended, standing up "Who's in?"

"Me!" I chirped, bolting to my feet.

After Crabbe and Goyle got up, we made our way to the Gryffindor part of the stands, where Ron was standing with Neville.

"Hey, Ron!" I said cheerfully.

Neville nodded and turned away.

"Hey, Han. Malfoy, what are you doing here? Come to jinx Neville some more?" Ron demanded.

Draco scoffed "Longbottom was asking for it, Weasley!" Then Draco smirked "Han, you know how I think they pick people for the Quidditch team? It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Duff, who has no mummy and the Weasley twins, who have no money. Longbottom, you should be on the team, you have no brains!"

Neville shot up to his feet and glared at Draco.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy!" he snapped then he turned to me "So, Han. If you ever get tired of hanging around a schlep, you know, we could go hang out in the Gryffindor common room."

Draco glared with a look of pure loathing.

"What did you just say?" Draco demanded, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle, as though to tell them _Don't move…yet. _

"I told Hannah that if she got tired of hanging around a schlep like you, she should hang around me."

Ron stared at Neville with a look of shock.

"Neville…don't do that! Malfoy'll have your head!"

Draco took a step towards Neville "I knew there was a reason I put the Leg Locker Curse on you, Longbottom. Maybe I should have put the Tongue Tying Jinx on you as well."

Draco nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who took a step towards Neville.

Ron, finally got in the way "No way, Malfoy. I'm not letting you touch Neville, though he took my advice to flirt with Hannah a bit too much to heart."

"It was you who told Longbottom to hit on Hannah, Weasel-King?" Draco demanded. "I'll let Crabbe and Goyle deal with you, Longbottom, you're dead!"

Just before Draco could do so much as slap Neville, Hermione shrieked in excitement.

"Ron, Harry caught the Snitch! We won! Gryffindor's in the lead for the House Cup!" she said wrapping her arms around me from behind.

"WAY TO BE HARRY!" I yelled, turning around and hugging her. "Let's go congratulate him!"

…

Hermione and I walked down onto the very loud pitch to look for Harry. We found him…being mobbed by a bunch of random second year Gryffindors.

"HARRY!" I screamed, jumping right into his arms "Way to go!"

"Hey, sis. Where's Ron?" Harry asked, returning the enormous hug I wrapped him in.

"Crap!" Hermione, to my surprise (she never swears) said "We left Ron and Neville alone with Malfoy!"

"Whatever Malfoy does to Neville or Ron," Ivy said, coming up to us and pulling me off Harry to pull me into a hug "I'll kill him."

"But, V." I said, returning the hug fully "Neville hit on me!"

"WHAT!" Harry yelled "I wouldn't blame Malfoy then if he killed Neville. Nobody hits on my baby sister!"

"I'm only a day younger than you, Harry." I pointed out.

"Right." Harry said "Come on, Ivy, we need to go change before the party in the common room."

And with that, Ivy and Harry left for the change rooms.

…

We found out later that Neville was in the hospital wing _again_. Apparently, he tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single handed. And Draco had a bloody nose. So, I was sitting in the common room later that day, helping Draco clean his face up.

"OW!" Draco yelled "That hurts, Oreo."

I blushed "Sorry, I'm going as lightly as I can. Ron must've hit you pretty hard."

Draco nodded wincing "Yeah, Weasel-King did. Damn him and Longbottom to hell." he hissed.

"It still amazes me what would go through your head as to try to pick a fight. It's a miracle you weren't caught!" I scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Draco said, rolling his eyes "Sorry that something Longbottom said made me mad."

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He was freaking hitting on you, and that royally pissed me off. Something inside me just…snapped when he called me a schlep."

"Well," I said, leaning into his face, checking to see if his nose was broken "Neville Longbottom is a git. Don't let him rile you. I think the bleeding stopped."

"Thanks. You're awesome." Draco smirked.

"When am I not?" I asked smirking myself.

I knew we were going to have another moment. And sure enough, we did.

We were just about to kiss (yes, I know _again_) when yet _again Ivy burst through the door._

"_HAN!" she yelled, ruining the moment "I found something in Nightshade's tree!"_

_I would have groaned if Ivy didn't say that._

"_Let's go!" I said, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak and following her._


	18. Chapter 18: A Mystery Sort of Solved

**A/N: Hi again! I just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews I've been getting! I actually got one that doesn't like Ivy because she ruins Draco and Hannah's "moments". Sadly, there isn't really a Hannah/Draco moment in this chapter, but there will definitely be one in the next chapter, I promise! So, enjoy the Chapter and as always, reviews are loved.**

Chapter 18

A Mystery sort of Solved

I followed Ivy down to Nightshade's tree and was pushed down the slide. My heart raced as I slid down into the vacant common room. I jolted up and pulled out my wand.

"_Lumos_." I muttered as my wand tip flickered with light. I turned to Ivy "So what was it that you found?"

Ivy pulled out a large book, it looked like Nightshade's diary, but it was slightly larger. "It's Slytherin's diary."

I gaped "So this is…"

"The last piece of the puzzle!"

I ripped the journal from Ivy's hands. "We should tell Nightshade about this!" I squealed.

"Already been done, Han. Nightshade!" Ivy called out.

Nightshade floated up from her rooms and hovered over a large armchair "Yes?" Ivy took the book back from me and held it up "Does this look familiar?"

Nightshade nodded "Yes, that's Salazar's diary!"

I looked at it "Give me that!" I shouted, ripping the book from Ivy's hands once more and sitting in an armchair next to Nightshade.

"Let's read it!" Ivy shouted leaning overtop me.

"Exactly what I had in mind. It's time to see what Slytherin thought of the other founders." I opened the journal. "_Dear Diary,_

_I have managed to gain the other founder's of Hogwarts' trust. Nightshade especially. She'll do anything to be loved. Ha! Godric, what a gullible fool. He actually thinks he's my best friend! Hufflepuff, what a nut, thinking that everyone has some good in them! Ravenclaw…fairly suspicious, as she should be. She knows that my ability to speak Parseltongue is a very large sign of a Dark Wizard. Ha, journal. Little do those fools know that I _am _a Dark Wizard!_"

"So Salazar thought this way!" Nightshade wailed. "Think I would side with him for love! I made a good decision then."

"Here's another one, a little later on, regarding you!" Ivy said, taking the book from me. "_Dear Diary,_

_Nightshade and Godric have been acting weird lately. I'm growing suspicious that they are harbouring something. Godric always looks triumphant around Nightshade and I. Nightshade looks scared. Could they have…done something behind my back? No. I'm sure Nightshade is too shy to do anything with Godric._"

Nightshade blanched (if that was at all possible). "He thought I was too shy to find someone other than him!"

"I know, I'm shocked too." I said "This is the last one. _Dear Diary,_

_I have found out the truth. Nightshade and Godric have done something behind my back, and now, Nightshade has had that stupid Gryffindor's child! I will kill her for her unfaithfulness and leave this school. It's about time I did too. With everyone bringing in those Blood of Muds. I still think they should only allow pure blooded wizards and witches. Good thing I built that Chamber and sealed that monster inside it. When my one true heir comes to this school, he will be able to set it on those pathetic excuses of magic beings! Goodbye for now, journal. I must leave you behind, some will find it suspicious if I carried you along when I leave._"

My jaw dropped. "Slytherin, no offence, Nightshade was a total…a total…"

"BASTARD!" Ivy shouted.

"And what's this thing Salazar mentioned about a Chamber?" Nightshade asked.

"Perhaps we'll never know. After all, only his true heir can open it." I said putting the journal in my book bag.

"Which reminds me, Han, where did you put that dagger we found?" Ivy asked.

I looked up "I held onto it. I find it cool. I've been using it to cut in Potions. I can bring it back, if Nightshade wants it."

"No, Hannah, you can keep it. I want any and all reminders of Salazar Slytherin out of my tree forever. I don't want them ruining my death."

I looked up suddenly "Nightshade, whatever happened to your child?" I asked.

"Oh, I was dead by then. Godric had taken her and put her up for adoption. I think the family was called…Capodebt."

My eyes widened "Capodebt?"

Nightshade nodded "But I think Godric saw her from time to time."

I turned to Ivy "Ivy! Capodebt! Ramona's ancestor is Nightshade and Gryffindor's daughter! I knew she looked like Nightshade when we first met her! Come on, we have to tell her!"

…

Ivy and I sprinted to find Ramona after curfew when we ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione, under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Hey guys, no time to talk, we need to go find She-Cat." Ivy and I said together.

"Neither do we. Hagrid wants us to help get Norbert to Romania, where my brother, Charlie works caring for dragons." Ron explained.

"Get under the Cloak, you two." Harry told Ivy and I.

"Who's Norbert?" I asked.

"This is Norbert." Harry said, pointing at a crate Ron and Hermione were lugging.

"A crate?" I asked, pulling my own Cloak out of my book bag (I carry it around everywhere).

"No, there's a dragon in the crate. Hagrid wants us to get it to the Astronomy Tower to give it to Charlie." Hermione explained.

"But it's after curfew!" I protested. "I don't want to get in trouble."

"Hagrid's in trouble too. Malfoy saw Norbert!" Harry yelled.

"What! I have to go plead for him not to say anything!" I said, getting out of Harry's Cloak and wrapping my own around me.

"Han!" Harry yelled as I ran back to the common room "Han!"

…

I was just going into the dugeons when I ran into Draco.

"Good, just the person I was looking for." I panted from the run "Did you see something at Hagrid's?" I asked, taking my Cloak of and stuffing it in my bag.

Draco nodded, smirking "Yeah, and I told McGonagall about it."

And just to my dread, McGonagall came walking up in her nightclothes.

"Come along you two." she ordered.

I mumbled "shit." to myself as Draco and I followed McGonagall up to the Astronomy Tower.

We were nowhere close when I saw…literally saw, Harry Ron Hermione and Ivy, no Cloak, no nothing.

"You three are in so much trouble."

I furrowed my eyebrows in disappointment. "Harry, you idiot!" I yelled.

"Han!" Harry yelled as Draco faced the three of my friends and my brother.

"Busted, Potter." Draco smirked.

…

We all walked into McGonagall's classroom and stood there, Draco and I on one side, supposedly not in trouble, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy on the other side, in the deepest trouble ever.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." McGonagall explained, keeping her temper "So as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

Draco and I looked at each other.

"Fifty!" Harry yelled.

"Each." McGonagall added.

Draco and I smirked. Gryffindor house out two hundred points in one night. The House Cup was sure to be ours!

"And to ensure this never happens again, all six of you will receive detention."

I gaped and turned to Draco. "Did she just say?"

Draco nodded and we both stepped up.

"Excuse us, professor, perhaps we heard you wrong." Draco said.

"I thought you said 'The six of us will receive detention.'" I finished.

"No, you and Ms Potter heard me correctly, Mr Malfoy." McGonagall told Draco "You see, as honourable as your intentions were, you and Ms Potter were also out of bed after hours. You will both join your classmates in detention."

Harry turned to face Draco and I and smirked at Draco.

I gaped. I, Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, had a _detention! I was a browner! Browners don't get detention!_

"_Shit!" I hissed._


	19. Chapter 19: Detention

Chapter 19

Detention

We were told to meet Mr Filch at eleven o'clock on Saturday night to do our detentions. So I reluctantly got up, met up with Draco in the common room in my cloak and walked down to the Entrance Hall, where the wheezy, balding scrawny figure of Argus Filch was waiting for us, along with Harry, Ivy, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, you decided to show." he wheezed "Come along then. You're going to be helping Hagrid this evening."

I brightened a little. If I was going to be outside with Hagrid, then detention wouldn't be so bad.

"You're getting off easy." Filch drawled "In the olden days, you would have been hung upside down by the Great Hall rafters for a day or two. I keep the shackles nice and oiled, in case Dumbledore comes to his senses."

We walked down to Hagrid's hut in silence, listening to Filch drone on and one about the olden punishments.

"But no, Dumbledore has you going into the Forest." Filch finished.

Draco's head shot up "What?" he whispered.

"You're going into the Forest." Filch said, an ugly grin spreading across his face. "Ah, here's Hagrid." "Hey, Hagrid." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy and I said together.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Ivy, Hermione, Hannah." Hagrid said eyes twinkling at the five of us, then nodding courteously at Draco "Ready to go into the Forest?"

"The Forest?" Draco asked "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…" there was a howl from the Forest "werewolves."

There was another howl. "Werewolves?" I squeaked.

Draco nodded.

"There's more than werewolves in those trees lad." Filch sneered, setting off towards the castle "Goodnight."

My heart started to race.

"All right, here's what we're going to do. You see this?" Hagrid asked, holding up a leaf with a metallic silvery substance.

"Unicorn blood." Hagrid said "Something's been hurting them. Found one dead last week. So we're going to find this one. We might have to put it out of it's misery. So we're going to split up into two groups." Hagrid pointed to Ron, Hermione, and Ivy "Ron, Hermione and Ivy, you'll be going with me."

Then he pointed to me, Harry and Draco "Hannah, you and Harry are going with Malfoy."

"Ok," Draco said, not really sounding all that scared now "but we get Fang!" he pointed to the boarhound at my feet.

"Fine." Hagrid said "But fair warning, he's a bloody coward."

I glanced at Draco, then at Harry. _Those two are like fire and ice. _I thought _This should end perfectly well._

…

After Hagrid supplied us with a lantern and Fang, Harry, Draco and I were walking tight nit to each other. Harry on my left, Draco on my right, holding the lantern.

"Wait till my father hears about this." Draco griped.

"I know, this is servants' stuff!" I complained, secretly terrified.

"If I didn't know better, you two. I'd say you were scared." Harry accused.

\ Draco scoffed "Scared Potter! Please! I'm just…protecting Hannah from the dangers in here."

I blushed "My hero." I mumbled.

There was a snap to my left. Draco and I screamed and I ducked behind Draco.

"Did you hear that?" Draco and I said together, me poking my head out from behind Draco.

Harry scoffed "Slytherins." he mumbled.

"I'm scared!" I whispered.

"I'm not!" Draco said, drawing himself up.

"Really, Draco?" Harry asked "Then why did you scream like a girl?"

"I wasn't screaming!" Draco said defensively "I was…cheering from the thrill, yeah, that's it. I like the thrill."

"Or," Harry accused, taking the lantern from Draco "you were screaming like a girl. Hell, I'd say you were screaming higher than Hannah."

"SHUT UP, POTTER!" Draco yelled "Now let's find this unicorn and get the hell out of-"

Draco cut himself off with a gasp, as did Harry and I.

We found the unicorn all right, and it was dead. It's legs were sprawled out at very odd angles.

Harry and I glanced at each other, both telepathically agreeing this was the most beautiful, and the most sad thing we've seen in our lives.

Just as I was set to pull out my wand and send up sparks to signal Hagrid that we found the unicorn, a cloaked person swept up towards the body and leaned in at the neck wound. He put his lips to it and drank.

I made a strangled cry of disgust. Big mistake, the figure looked up and looked Harry, then me in the eye.

My scar burned. And apparently so did Harry's.

Draco gave a scream like a little girl and grabbed my hand. Then we booked it.

…

We started back to find Hagrid so he could help find Harry and the unicorn.

"That…was…_way_…too close!" I panted, taking out Slytherin's dagger and cutting through a vine.

"Yeah, aren't you worried about your brother?" Draco asked, sitting on a stump.

"Yeah. That's why we're going to go find Hagrid, smart one." I said, pushing his head to one side.

"So…" Draco said looking my way.

"So…" I said, biting my lip and looking down.

"You want to kiss?"

I shot my head up and looked at him "What?" I asked, blushing.

Draco's eyes widened as he bit his lip. I read his mind:

_SHIT! What did I just say?_

"Did you just ask me if I wanted to kiss?" I asked.

Draco glanced down at a twig "Um…er…um…yes?" he said nervously.

"Um…" I said blushing "Ok."

"I didn't know what I was saying. I kind of shot my mouth off, wait a second. What?"

"I said ok." I said, looking at him "We can kiss, if you want to."

My face burned. Did I just say to Draco Malfoy that we could kiss if he wanted to? I must have exceeded smitten and went to full blown crush.

"Cool." Draco said, drawing me closer to him and placing a hand on my face.

I placed a hand on his face as we leaned in towards each other.

You'd think I'd get that kiss. But no, fate had another plan for me.

"Han!" Hermione yelled (big shocker it wasn't Ivy this time) coming out of a bush.

"Crap!" Draco and I whispered together, shooting away from each other.

"Where's Harry?" Ron, Ivy and Hagrid asked together, also coming out of the bush.

"Here I am." Harry said, walking up.

I face palmed myself.

"Were we interrupting anything?" Ivy asked.

I glared at her "You think?" I hissed. "We found the unicorn, Hagrid. It's dead." I explained.

"Oh." Hagrid said, crestfallen "I guess detention's over. So, you can all go back to the castle."

I cursed everyone as I walked back to the castle hand in hand with Draco in silence. I can never really win when it comes to this sort of crap, can I?

Pansy, Rose, Monique, Amelia and Lexi were shocked to hear that Draco and I nearly kissed. They were _extremely shocked to hear that Ivy, Hermione, Ron and Hagrid had ruined the moment…again!_

_From that moment on, I always thought that the reason why Ivy (or any Gryffindor) would ruin one of Draco's and mine's moments, it was because they didn't want them to happen._


	20. Chapter 20: Now to Flamel

Chapter 20

Now to Flamel

Now that the Mystery of Lucinda Nightshade had been somewhat solved, all my concentration (that wasn't on my lessons) was on this Flamel that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy had been telling me about.

It turns out, while I was taking Ivy to the hospital wing, after the time out, Harry's broom went funny. It started bucking him off. Hermione had caught Professor Snape muttering under his breath and stopped him. And after that, Harry's broom went right back to normal.

Anyways, after detention, the Gryffindors weren't big fans of Harry. Their hero of two Quidditch matches had put them in last place.

Harry filled me in on what they suspected of Flamel up until that point. He told me that Professor Snape was trying to steal whatever that three headed dog was guarding when we ran into it. And Flamel had something to do with what that dog was guarding.

Luck didn't seem to be with us until Hermione came to the rescue near the end of the term.

"GUYS! I found what Flamel has under that trapdoor!" she squealed in delight, plopping a book between us. I took the book into my arms and read it.

"Nicholas Flamel," I read "is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a stone used to turn any metal into gold, and produce the Elixir of Life, a potion that renders the drinker, immortal." I gaped "It could fit." I said to Hermione "Smart sleuthing Mione." I complemented, giving her a high five.

"I can see why Snape's trying to nick it." said Ron, taking another revision book (loaned oh so generously by Hermione) and starting to leaf through it "If it makes gold, and makes you live forever-"

"Then everybody would want it." Hermione, Ivy and Harry said together, beginning to revise notes for our first exams.

I had a vision. I saw someone, cloaked going down the trapdoor, and the dog asleep.

"Guys." I said afterwards.

"What'd you see, sis?" Harry asked.

"I saw someone. They were going down the trap door." I said simply.

"It's Snape! We got to get down that trapdoor!"

…

Me, Harry, Ivy, Ron and Hermione went through the forbidden corridor to find the dog (who Harry told me was named 'Fluffy') sound asleep, with a harp at its feet.

"Snape probably used it. Come on, before he wakes up." Harry said, jumping down the trapdoor.

Ron followed with a strangled yell, then Hermione. Ivy and I clasped hands and jumped down together.

"Well, it's a soft landing." I said getting up.

"Ivy, get up!" Hermione yelled, pulling Ivy out of the padding by the arm "That's Venomous Tentacula!"

"HARRY!" I yelled, seeing that my brother and Ron were trapped in the plant's vines.

"Wait a second!" Hermione yelled "I think you can kill it with heat."

"THEN START A BLOODY FIRE!" Ron yelled.

"But-but there's no wood!" Hermione yelled, wringing her hands.

I turned to her, furious "HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL! ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT!" I roared.

There was a sudden flash of heat in my palm and a fireball appeared "Thanks, Mione." I said throwing it at the plant, watching as it dropped Harry and Ron.

"That must have been Professor Sprout's booby trap." Ron said "What's next?"

The five of us walked through a door and found keys flying over the place!

"This must be Flitwick's obstacle!" Ron said, walking over to the door. "It's locked."

I rolled my eyes and went to Ron "Ron," I said smacking him in the head "You honestly think that the reason the keys are here is just for show?"

"I think I found it!" Harry yelled, pointing upwards "It's the one with the broken wing."

My eyes roamed the room until they came to rest on a broom. "Harry!" I yelled pointing to it "Maybe we need to fly up to it!"

"I'll do it. You have a match tomorrow." Harry said, mounting the broom, and to my dismay, the flock of birds flew into his face.

Despite this, Harry flew into the air and located the key, and caught it.

"Way to go, Harry!" Hermione cheered.

Ivy and I smirked at each other as Harry dismounted and unlocked the door.

The next obstacle was a large chess board. Life sized to be exact.

"This is really creepy." Ivy said as I went through to the other side. I was blocked by two pawns.

"I guess we have to play through." Ron said, looking over the chess pieces carefully "Harry, you and Hannah take the castle place, Hermione you and Ivy take the bishops. I'm going to be a knight."

We all climbed up onto our pieces and began to play. With Ron's coaching, we were pretty good, you could say we were winning.

But now we were at a crossroads. We didn't know what to do. Ron looked the Black Queen right in the eyes, then back at us.

"I have to be taken." he said simply.

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron, Ivy, Hermione and I said together, our mouths agape.

"It's chess!" Ron pointed out "You have to make some sacrifices. I get taken, and that makes you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But Ron!" I protested.

"Hannah, do you want to stop Snape or not?"

I bit my nails "I want to stop Snape."

Ron nodded "Trust me then!"

Then he moved. It all happened so fast. The Queen took him and he fell off the horse and blacked out.

"RON!" Ivy and Hermione yelled together.

Harry looked at Ron, then at the King and moved. The King took off his crown and threw it to Harry's feet.

"We won." I said, hopping off my castle.

"Let's go." Hermione said, walking through the door.

The next room was a line of bottles with a note. Hermione picked it up. At that moment, a black fire erupted at one end, from which we came, a purple one erupted where we wanted to go. We were trapped!

"It's Snape's obstacle." she said before reading the note.

Afterwards, she paced up and down pointing to the bottles and mumbling to herself.

"This one." she said, holding up a small bottle "Will get us through the black fire. This one." she added, holding up a smaller bottle "Will get us towards the Stone."

"That's barely enough for one swallow!" Harry and I protested.

"One of you guys have to take it then." Ivy said.

I looked to Harry, and Harry looked to me.

_What are you thinking? _I thought to him.

_I'm thinking I'm going in there alone. You have the Quidditch championship tomorrow. _Harry thought back.

_BUT HARRY!_ I thought.

_Trust me, go with Hermione and Ivy, get Ron and have Ivy and Hermione look for Dumbledore._

"_Fine." I said "give me that bottle." I said, taking the bottle from Hermione's hand that would send us back and took a sip. It was like ice!_

"_Be careful, Harry!" I said before I walked through the flame._

_Ivy followed right after me. Hermione ran quickly out of there some time later._

…

_Once we got Ron and were out of there, I told Ivy, Ron and Hermione to find Professor Dumbledore. I had a very bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. _

…

_When I was in bed that night, my scar prickled unpleasantly. I gaped. Something bad happened to Harry. I just knew it._


	21. Chapter 21: The Quidditch Cup

Chapter 21

The Quidditch Cup

I woke up the next morning and went straight for my Quidditch robes. I pulled them on quickly and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and pull my hair up.

Today was very important. Today I was playing Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup.

I slid down the banister to the common room and waited for Pansy to get downstairs.

"PANSY HURRY UP!" I yelled up the stairs "I WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE THE MATCH!"

"CALM YOURSELF, I'M COMING!" Pansy yelled running down the stairs "Let's go."

…

Pansy and I were greeted by a clear buzz of the school. Everyone was anxious for a good match.

I plopped myself in between Monique and Draco and grabbed a piece of toast "Hey, Blaise." I said to my team mate.

"Hey, Han." Blaise replied grabbing a piece of bacon.

I followed suite and turned to Monique "Well?"

Monique squealed and hugged me "YOU LOOK GREAT! I taught you well!"

"Whatever." I said, biting hard into my bacon.

Draco grabbed my upper arm "Nervous?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't be, Han." Rose said biting into her toast "You're pretty good."

I smiled "Thanks Rosie." I said, finishing my bacon.

"POTTER!" Flint yelled "Let's go, we have a match to win!"

I got up "Let's go, Blaise." I said, getting up behind Rose. "I'll finish that." I added, taking Rose's toast and biting into it.

"LUCK HAN!" Ivy, Hermione and Ron shouted. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

_Probably still in bed. I thought._

"_THANKS, GUYS!" I yelled back as I left the Hall._

…

_Flint started with the usual pre-game pep talk._

"_All right, we're here. The final match. If we win, we win the Quidditch Cup. And I know we'll win. We have three great Chasers." he said, pointing to Selwyn, Dolohov and me. "My perfect Seeker." he stated, beaming at Higgs "A superb Keeper." he nodded to Black "And us." he gestured to Blaise and himself. _

"_So together, we can obviously win! So let's do that!" Flint finished, flashing us all a look as if to say "or else."_

_We walked out onto the pitch and I looked up into the crowd. Ivy, Hermione and Ron were sitting together. I tried to look for Harry, but we were told to mount, so I didn't have time._

_Hooch released the balls and we were off. Some Ravenclaw Chaser had the Quaffle first, and lost it to a well aimed Bludger by Blaise._

"_Nice whack, Blaise!" I said, turning to him._

"_Thanks, I try!" Blaise replied._

_I flew up to Selwyn, who now had the Quaffle._

"_LUCY!" I yelled._

_Selwyn passed me the Quaffle and I headed for the Ravenclaw Keeper and threw it._

"_POTTER SCORES!" Jordan yelled into the intercom "Ten-nil Slytherin!"_

_The Slytherins roared as I clenched a fist in triumph._

"_Good going, Han." Blaise said, patting me on the back._

"_Thanks!" I said, flying over to another Ravenclaw Chaser, who had the Quaffle "Blaise!" I said, pointing to her._

"_Right!" Blaise said, whacking a Bludger going for Dolohov and aimed for the Chaser, nearly knocking her off her broom, and the Quaffle out of her hand._

_I swiped it into my hands and yet again threw it at the Ravenclaw Keeper. The Keeper tried to block it, but he missed._

"_POTTER AGAIN!" Jordan yelled "Twenty-nil!"_

…

_Another half hour of this, with virtually no sign of the Snitch. Ravenclaw was coming back with a vengeance, but we were a stronger unit, Dolohov, Selwyn and I. _

_The score was, however close. One hundred and eighty for us, and one hundred and sixty for the Ravenclaws._

_I was right where Flint's game plan said I should be, to the right of the Ravenclaw hoop when I saw a flash of gold flutter past my ear._

"_TERRY-ANNE!" I hollered "THE SNITCH!"_

_Higgs jolted up from the action and looked at me "WHICH WAY!"_

_I pointed towards Flint "THAT WAY!" I yelled._

_Higgs was off like a rocket, flying past Flint and Dolohov before the Ravenclaw Seeker, I think her name was…Cho Chang, caught on and started after her._

_Chang caught on too late. Higgs took a graceful dive and swiped the Snitch in her hand._

"_HIGGS CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Jordan yelled miserably through the intercom "SLYTHERINS WIN!"_

_I screamed in triumph as I dismounted. I pulled Higgs into a large hug._

"_WAY TO GO!" I yelled._

_The Slytherins were ecstatic, flooding the pitch as I let go of Higgs and gave her to Flint._

_Flint kissed her._

_I gaped "FLINT KISSED-!" I started._

"_Shut up!" Flint said, wrapping a hand over my mouth, his face blushing._

_Draco pulled me off of Flint, picked me up and spun me around._

"_You played GREAT!" Draco yelled as he hugged me._

_Just as I was about to say something, Flint nudged me and handed me the Quidditch Cup._

"_You redeemed yourself from that first match, Potter." he told me, smiling._

_I smiled back and took the Cup from his hands "WOO!" I yelled._

_I was elated. I got my name on the Quidditch Cup._

…

_My elation was cut short when Ivy, Hermione and Ron came up onto the pitch after much celebration in the change room._

"_Hey guys!" I said, hugging each of them in turn._

"_Hi, Han." Ivy said solemnly "Congrats on winning the Quidditch Cup."_

"_Thanks." I said, still smiling "Where's Harry?"_

_Nobody said anything._

"_Where's Harry?" I asked again._

_This time it was Ron who spoke._

"_I hate to put a damper on your celebration, but…Harry's in the hospital wing, Quirell tried to kill him."_

_The smile was wiped off my face "What?" I asked._

"_Come on, we'll take you to him, then let you go celebrate in your common room."_

…

_Our walk to the hospital wing was silent, I was still in my Quidditch robes, I hadn't gotten around to change during the celebration. But there wasn't a need to celebrate until I saw:_

"_HARRY!" I yelled, relieved._

_Harry was sitting up in bed, a large pile of candy on a bedside table._

"_Hey, sis." Harry said weakly, then glancing at my Quidditch robes "How was the match?"_

"_We won!" I said, suddenly celebratory again, running up and hugging my brother._

"_Congratulations!" Harry said._

"_Your brother is right. Congratulations are indeed in order." The voice of Professor Dumbledore said behind me. I was patted on the back._

"_Oh, hello, sir." I said, turning around "What's happened to Harry?"_

"_I think I and I alone can answer that." Harry said "Have a seat, Han."_

_I pulled up a chair and lounged in it "Ok, I could use a good story."_

_Then Harry explained how wrong he was about Professor Snape. He wasn't trying to nick the Stone, it was Professor Quirell, who had been possessed by Voldemort. But Quirell couldn't touch him, well he could, but it caused him a lot of pain._

"_So Quirell's dead?" I asked._

_Dumbledore nodded "And the Stone has been destroyed."_

_I gasped "But, professor, don't Nicholas and his wife need the Stone to stay alive?"_

_Dumbledore nodded "But they really are ready for death. It's like to them going to bed after a very, very long day. But now isn't the time for that. Don't you have a celebration to go to in the Slytherin dungeons?"_


	22. Chapter 22: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 22

Saying Goodbye

It was with a heavy heart I packed my things on the last day of school. I really didn't want to go back to Privite Drive at all. But I had one thing left to look forward to, before the exam results came back. The End of Term Feast.

I went to the Great Hall on the last day. The Hall was decorated in Slytherin colours, noting that we had won the House Cup.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the feast and began his speech.

"Another term over! My lord, it seems like only yesterday that we began! Now we all know according to the decorations that Slytherin House won the House Cup."

The Slytherins cheered and Draco hugged me. Obviously I hugged back. Ivy glared and I shot an apologetic look.

"But recent events have been taken to account and bonus points are going to be given."

He did the unthinkable. He gave, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy twenty points each, putting them in the lead for the House Cup. My jaw dropped. That wasn't fair!

"But, before the Gryffindors celebrate. There is one little girl in Slytherin House that has been going above and beyond the call of duty of a normal Slytherin. She has made friends with most Gryffindors, been helpful and kind, and overall a good person. Therefore I reward Ms Hannah Potter ten points."

Draco looked at me and I blushed. We had tied Gryffindor for the House Cup.

"So, some change in decoration is needed." Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together.

Half of the banners through the Hall vanished and changed from the silver and green of Slytherin to the red and gold of Gryffindor. And the Gryffindor lion joined the Slytherin snake at the Head Table.

The Gryffindors cheered at being placed at the same level as Slytherin's at last. I smiled. No way was I going to forget tonight. With Quidditch, a secret house, making new friends, and developing a crush. This was the one thing that topped it all.

…

We were all allowed a few minutes alone together before the train arrived to pick us up. Ivy and I were in Nightshade's tree.

"So, the school year's done." I said sadly, sitting in an armchair.

"Yeah, I'll owl you every day, though." Ivy said, sitting next to me.

"You'd better. Or I'd go mad." I said threateningly.

"Wow!" Someone's voice said awestruck "Ramona, take a look at this!"

Ivy and I pulled out our wands and pointed them at the door.

"Who's there?" Ivy and I said together.

Sheila Alexander and Ramona Capodebt came through the door and looked at us.

"Oh, it's you guys." I said, tucking my wand away.

"This is awesome!" Ramona said "Where are we?"

I remembered that Ramona was related to Nightshade's daughter.

"Nightshade!" I yelled.

"Yes, Hannah?" Nightshade called back, floating down from upstairs.

"Meet Ramona Capodebt. Ramona, meet Lucinda Nightshade. You're related to her and Gryffindor's love child."

She-Cat's jaw dropped. "She's my ancestor!"

Nightshade nodded "I took the liberty of checking."

Sheila squealed "Oh! You _do_ have some magic in you, She-Cat!"

"Well, well, well." a boy's voice said "We have three princesses in here, boys!"

"What am I?" Ramona demanded.

"The Big Bad Wolf." another boy's voice said.

A stampede of boys entered the tree and stared at us all. I immediately recognized one of them to be the seventh year boy that hit on me that one night.

"So…who gets who? I think I have a score to settle with my Snow White housemate here." the boy said laughing.

"Good, then I get Belle." another Slytherin boy smirked, glancing at Sheila.

"I want Ariel." A boy in Ravenclaw robes said, with a predatory smirk at Ivy.

"I get Belle." a boy in Hufflepuff robes said, looking at Sheila.

"And I get Big Bad Wolf over here." A boy in Gryffindor robes said, glancing at She-Cat.

"You don't want me!" She Cat shouted "I'm rabid!" she added, biting the Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor howled in pain and ran out yelling "She's crazy!"

Sheila started her infamous talking. She started yakking away so much the boy who had her backed away slowly.

I gulped. I was done for this time. I wasn't crazy like Ramona, or insanely talkative like Sheila. I was just the Girl Who Lived, who was creeped out!

I was about to scream when someone did it for me. I turned and saw that Ivy had flipped the Ravenclaw boy onto his back.

The Slytherin let go of me "Let's get out of here!" he yelled to the Ravenclaw.

The two boys ran like hell.

Ivy and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my bag with my Muggle clothes. "Now let's go. We're going to miss the train."

…

I sat with Draco and the other Slytherins on the way back. We had so much fun making Crabbe's life a living hell one last time before we had to get out of our robes and switch them to jeans and t-shirts.

Draco and I had a moment alone when we got off the train.

"So…" Draco said kicking at a stone at his feet "term's over."

I nodded "Yeah."

"Excited to be home?"

I shook my head "No. I actually didn't want the term to end."

Draco leaned into my face "Well…" he smirked "Maybe something to remember me by's in order."

I blushed "Yeah."

We had yet another moment. Draco was about to have his last chance to kiss me…when Dudley decided to be a jerk off.

"HANNAH'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Dudley yelled, jumping in between us.

"Dudley!" I hissed jumping away from Draco.

"Come on, girl! We don't have all day!" Uncle Vernon yelled, gesturing me back to him, Aunt Petunia, and Harry.

I hung my head and looked at Draco "Well, see you next term!" I said quickly, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah," Draco said, grabbing my hand one last time "see you."

…

I was griping at Dudley and how he ruined the moment Draco and I were having. I unclenched my fist for the first time on the way back to Privite Drive when I saw it.

Draco had slipped a bracelet into my hand. A silver snake bracelet with two green eyes.

I smiled as I slipped it on, then glared at Dudley. Maybe going home wasn't going to be so miserable as I thought. I was going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer.

I looked at Harry. He was thinking the exact same thing.

**A/N: So this ends Hannah's first year at Hogwarts! Don't worry. She'll be back in The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets!**


End file.
